Changing Traditions
by Zarbar
Summary: This is a sequel to Karma's Punishment. Katara and Zuko keep their promise to travel through the Fire Nation to mend the problems that were caused by the war. Remember, this sequel will be between the end of the war and the Epilogue of Karma's Punishment.
1. Chapter 1

**Changing Traditions**

This is a sequel to _**Karma's Punishment**_. Katara and Zuko keep their promise to travel through the Fire Nation to mend the problems that were caused by the war. Remember, this sequel will be the end of the war and the Epilogue of _**Karma's Punishment**_.

...

**Chapter One: Operation Clean Up**

"No Momo! Let go! My boomerang! Ow!" Sokka rubbed his nose where his boomerang smacked him after the lemur let go and took flight.

Toph was laughing. "Snoozles, as many times as I've seen you fight with that lemur I've never once seen you win."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

"Only that a lemur is smarter than you." she said dryly.

"I... you... Katara!" he whined.

"Oooh, yes get Sugar Queen to protect you." Toph snickered.

"Toph, do you have to antagonize him? You know he whines enough without it." Zuko sighed.

"I do not whine!" Sokka pouted. "Aang, tell them I don't whine!"

The young air bender pretended to be deaf. "So, you guys think the plan to keep the end of the war silent worked?" He asked trying to ignore Sokka's cries of "Not you too!" as he sat his tea cup down.

"I'll know in about two days. Smellerbee and Longshot said they'd take care of it since they have so many forces throughout the nations." Katara said as she turned from the turtle ducks in the pond.

Though it had only been two weeks since the end of the war, the group started to grow anxious with sitting around the Fire Nation palace. The members of the White Lotus, and some of the leaders from each nation were still here. What they were talking about behind those closed doors, no one knew except those inside.

"I'll say one thing," Toph frowned. "Those old geezers sure know how to make us feel like little children. They barely did any of the work and we get shoved aside when it's time to decide how to clean up the mess Sparky's family made. No offense."

"None taken." Zuko waved her off. "But I do know one thing, Katara and I are definitely going back to that island near the Western Air Temple."

"Yes we are. We saw entirely too much suffering at the hands of people who think they can lord over the 'peasants'. We just didn't have enough time to get to them all before..."

"Well, I'm going with you this time!" Sokka interrupted. "We can use the names we did when we posed as Aang's parents!"

"Aang's... parents?" Zuko asked in confusion.

"I got into some trouble when I attended school here in the Fire Nation, and they wanted to see my parents." Aang blushed.

"You attended school here?" Came Ty Lee's voice as she cart wheeled in. "I bet Sokka played a great dad."

A muffled giggled caused everyone to look at Toph. "I might not be able to see, but even I know he didn't play his part well. He can't even play Sokka well."

"Wh- I'll have you know, I played a fine Fire Nation father!" Sokka said irritably. "Wang Fire! And my pregnant wife, Sapphire Fire."

There was the sound of choking all around the small table. "You're not serious?" Zuko said trying to clear the tea out of his throat.

"Yes, he's serious." Katara huffed as she sat down. "And Sokka, you won't be going with me. We're going to split up into three groups. I already decided that, and the group in that meeting room can't change it."

Ty Lee beamed. "So, how did you split us up? Do I get to be with Sokka?"

"Yes." Zuko smirked. "We figured you have the most patience. And if he gets too out of hand, you can just knock him out."

"That won't be needed." Sokka said worriedly. "When did you decide all this?"

"The night of the ball." Katara replied as she turned to Toph. "I figured the Blind Bandit could take care of the losers in the Earth Kingdom. Zuko knows of a few towns that could use it."

"Great, I need some practice. All this sitting around makes me feel like I'm losing my touch." Toph cracked her knuckles.

"I think you're crazy, our practice sessions aren't any less violent." Aang laughed, but let out a painful yelp as he caught a rock to the chest.

Katara looked at Zuko and shook her head. "I hope we didn't make a mistake."

Zuko blinked as Toph started firing more rocks at the air bender. "I hope so too."

Momo landed next to Sokka only to grab his boomerang again. "No! MOMO! Get back here!" The warrior shouted as the lemur took to the air.

* * *

The conference room was turning into a whole new war. Iroh rubbed his forehead. When would these people realize they wouldn't be able to force the young ones to do anything they didn't want. He smiled as an old hand settled on his arm.

"Headache Master Dragon?" Came the old voice of Aunt Wu with a wrinkled smile.

"You could say that." He sighed. "I think it's time to bring the young ones in. All that is happening here is old men trying to keep traditions alive that have died long ago."

Aunt Wu nodded as she listened to the two Water tribe chiefs and master water bender argue back and forth. On the other side of them, the two Earth Kings were bickering about who would get the young metal bender to be their heir.

"Sokka will take over once I'm ready to step down." Hakoda said hotly. "What don't you understand?"

"I don't understand how you allow him to run around ignoring his responsibilities! He should be on his way back to the South Pole to begin his training! But you're going to allow him to clean up the messes left behind by this war?" Said an irritated Chief Arnook.

"The war only ended two weeks ago." Pakku interrupted. "I don't..."

"Stay out of this!" Hakoda and Arnook snapped. Pakku crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Sokka won't do me any good right now even if he did come home." Hakoda sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"And why is that?" Arnook growled.

"Because he is dead set on trying to help his friends fix..."

"You are his father and his chief! He will follow orders if you don't give him an option!" Arnook said rather loudly causing the others in the room to stop what they were saying.

"I will not force my son to come home until he is ready. He is very protective of his sister, and I know he won't leave without her." Hakoda frowned as he knew what this would bring up.

"That's another thing, Katara is old enough to wed now. If she doesn't marry soon no man will want her. It's time you reigned your children in. I have quite a few young men who would be excellent suitors, plus Katara will be coming up North eventually."

Pakku and Hakoda both blinked in shock. "W-what?"

Arnook stuck his nose in the air. "I need a new heir, and since you have your son, I think it's only fair your daughter moves to the North."

Bumi's eyes grew wide. "Hit the dirt!" He shouted as he dove under the table.

They all thought he was just being his usual self until they heard it. The conference door flew off its hinges and fell loudly to the floor, causing dust to kick up. Each and every adult stared in wide eyed shock as the dust cleared to reveal a smug looking Toph and a very angry Katara.

"Excuse me, I hope we're not intruding or anything." Toph sneered. "But I couldn't help but hear your plan for Sugar Queen."

"This doesn't concern you Miss Bei Fong." Arnook snapped.

"No, but it concerns me!" Katara said loudly. "And I'll be damned if you're going to force your stupid traditions on me!"

Pakku was eying the flower vases around the room cautiously. He had witnessed first hand what happens when you upset his new granddaughter, and that was before she became a master. He elbowed Hakoda who was staring in shock.

"She's right." Hakoda cleared his throat. "The South doesn't follow your traditions."

Bumi poked his head up from under the table. "And for good reason. Forcing a girl to marry a man she doesn't love."

Foot steps echoed from outside the room, Aang and Sokka stumbled into the room panting. Zuko and Ty Lee walked in casually as they took in the scene.

"I guess we missed the fun." Zuko gave a crooked smile towards Katara.

"No, this old fart is going to make Sugar Queen move to the North Pole and marry some weirdo." Toph said kicking the ground and making Arnook tumble off his chair.

Aang gave a sigh as he watched the metal bender ready another kick, but Ty Lee whispered something to her and she stopped only to smirk evilly. That was a look Aang hated to see, even if it wasn't aimed at him. It promised pain, and the young air bender did the only thing he could think of, got to higher ground. Zuko and Ty Lee raised an eye brow at the air bender's hasty retreat.

Sokka's face grew red. "And who the hell said she would?" He glared at his father.

Hakoda held his hands up and shook his head. "I tried to say no..."

"Stop caving into them! You are their chief! Make them listen!" Arnook stood up angrily.

"Oh shut your trap!" Toph said kicking the ground again.

"Listen, and listen well. All of you!" Katara said in a strained voice. "The world has changed drastically in the last one hundred years. And it will change again, but only if we put a stop to the corruption still going on. We have already decided who is going where and how long they'll stay there. We are the ones that did the most work in this damn war I think we have more jurisdiction then you old stuffed shirts! No offense Iroh."

Iroh cleared his throat. "I'm glad someone could decide something."

"Yes, all these fools could do is argue." Aunt Wu sighed.

"Well, we've already put a stop to the spread of the war being over." Zuko replied calmly. "We plan on leaving in the next two days to start..."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Katara said dangerously to Arnook.

"I believe it is time you children return to your homes and allow the adults to take care of the mess." He said haughtily.

Pakku smacked his palm to his forehead. "You never learn."

* * *

A/N: I know this is short. But I just wanted to get the plot out to see what everyone thinks. Let me know. I know I made Chief Arnook a little... jerky, but he is from the North. And even though Pakku has seen the light, it doesn't mean the rest of them have. It's only the first chapter, so I'm up for suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Splitting Up Again**

Everything was set. Aang and Toph would be heading to the Earth Kingdom, dropping off the two Earth Kings on the way. And then doubling back to take care of the towns in need of their help. So far, Aang wasn't sure if the two kings would live long enough to get home.

"You should be my heir." Kuei smiled sweetly to Toph.

Bumi rolled his eyes. "Smile and bat your eyes all you want, but you're wasting your time. Toph, you she be my heir, you could whip my generals into shape. Plus, I always have a festival to show off the best benders in my city. And... there's rock candy!" He gave his crazy laugh.

"Well, I need some one to retrain the Dai Li and keep them in order. And Miss Bei Fong is the perfect candidate for that! Plus, with her beauty, she'll have men following her every word." Kuei cooed dreamily.

"Would both of you shut your holes. I'm already an heir." She huffed. "Besides, both of you forgot one thing."

"What's that?" They asked leaning in to listen.

"I only answer to me!" She said shoving both men backwards a little too hard.

Kuei and Bumi both tumbled over the side of Appa's saddle. Aang whipped around to see both men falling. "TOPH! What did you do?"

She sat back with an irritated look on her face. "They deserved it." she mumbled.

Aang grabbed his glider. "Appa catch Kuei, I'm going for Bumi!" Appa let out a great groan as he dove after the man screaming like a banshee, while his owner went after the one cackling like a mad man.

Toph held onto the saddle as it dipped, and felt a thud next to her. "Have a nice fall, Queenie?" She grinned at the shaking mass in front of her, but all she got was a whimper in response. "Geeze, can't even take a little joke. Grow a pair!" She heard loud hoots and laughs somewhere above her.

"Drop me again Aang!" Came Bumi's thrilled shout.

"He's... he's crazy!" Kuei choked out between sobs.

"Tsk. At least he has a pair." Toph scoffed.

* * *

Ty Lee and Sokka decided to head in the direction of the island where she had been in the circus. She said once they got there her old boss would help them decide where to head. He was a member of the White Lotus, and had helped get her into it.

"I still don't understand why we had to bring Momo." Sokka pouted as he eyed the lemur riding on the girls head.

"I told you he would be a hit at the circus. I already told Zuko and Katara it might take a week to get the information from Master Ruyo." She said scratching behind Momo's ears. "Plus it's going to take a good four days to get there even by airship. It's close to Crescent Island."

"Great." He mumbled rummaging through his bag for a snack. "What the... Momo! Did you eat all my snacks?"

The lemur dropped his ears and chattered as he curled his tail around Ty Lee's neck. Sokka glared at the lemur and gave a sigh, only to let out a surprised yell as he saw the last cookie in the lemur's paw.

"YOU DID! YOU TOOK MY COOKIES!" Sokka said diving after the lemur only to find himself on the floor in a paralyzed state. "Damn it. Momo, I'll get you for this."

"Momo says, fat chance." Ty Lee giggled. "If you promise to leave the little guy alone I'll restore the movement to your limbs."

Momo jumped down to the floor of the airship and held the cookie in front of Sokka's mouth. Sokka stared at him and opened his mouth cautiously, as Momo inched the cookie closer. Just as a crumb dropped into Sokka's mouth, Momo pulled the cookie back and shoved it in his own mouth.

"Nooo! Momo! Why do you torment me?" Sokka sobbed. "That... it's not... I'm not talking to you ever again!"

Ty Lee finally lost all her composure. "I can't... oh my goodness... I've never seen a lemur do that... and you fell... fell for... for it!" She laughed as she tumbled to the floor clutching her stomach.

"Laugh all you want! I'm getting you back too!" Sokka threatened. Or tried to be threatening when he was paralyzed from the neck down.

"Oh... Sokka... st-stop making me laugh... my... my stomach hurts!" Ty Lee said as tears crawled out of her eyes, and Momo added his two cents to the scene by offering Sokka a spider.

"Why me?" Sokka sighed as he tried to ignore the spider dangling in his face and the hysterical woman rolling on the floor clutching her stomach.

* * *

Zuko sighed as he glanced at his traveling companion. She hadn't said a word for the last two days, unless it involved who went where and how long they would take. Zuko managed to set up a way for them all to keep in touch, should something happen, and that was the last time she spoke. She would have said something in response to him, but Chief Arnook had ruined that.

It took him, Aang, Iroh, and Pakku to restrain her enough so she didn't kill the man. Sokka, Hakoda, and Bumi were holding Toph up off the ground, so she wouldn't bury him alive. And Ty Lee was the only one free to drag the man away from the scene. The day after that, Arnook retreated back to the North Pole, but he left a letter for Hakoda. Unfortunately, Hakoda wouldn't share what was in it. Thus the reason for Katara's silence.

"Katara," he began. "Are you alright... well... that's a stupid question... of course you're not alright... why would I ask that when I know ... god, I still suck at this..."

A soft giggle drew his attention to her again. "Zuko, do you talk to yourself often?"

A blush crept up his cheeks. "No... sometimes." he said quietly. "When I came to the temple to join your group, I rehearsed what I was going to say. It... took me hours to get it right... And I wasn't talking just now! I was correcting myself for asking a stupid question."

She rolled her eyes. "It's still talking to yourself." she added. "So, we're heading to which city again."

"It's a port city on the island we were on. But at the opposite end." Zuko said as he handed her a map. "Uncle said it's been taken by pirates and our ships won't be able to trade until it's dealt with."

She eyed the map. "Pirates... hmm. What are all these red circles? And these little white dots?"

"The red is the towns or cities that need our expertise. And from what I remember, the dots are Lotus members." He pointed, but tumbled out of his carriage seat as it came to a sudden stop. "What the hell?"

Katara had her hands at the ready as Zuko scrambled back up. Both of their hearts were pounding in their chests. They weren't due to stop for another four hours, and it unnerved them even more when they couldn't hear anything outside.

Both were thankful that they decided to travel as the noblewoman and her guard, but it still didn't help the fact that they had no idea what had stopped their carriage. Zuko was about to open the door to check when it ripped open. He barely had time to stop the blade from coming down on the intruder's head. If it hadn't been for Katara's quick reaction with her blood bending, the man would be dead.

"Hello Katara." Came a smug voice.

"What do you want?" She sighed in relief. "You nearly got your head severed, Jet."

He eyed Zuko's sword above his head. "I was sent to retrieve you actually. Apparently, Bee has something very important to tell you, but I'm not privileged enough to know."

"How do we know this isn't some hair brained scam of yours?" Zuko said with narrowed eyes. "Like when you broke into the palace and almost blew the invasion."

Jet bowed his head in shame. "Look, I was wrong. And I have come to realize that Katara knows what she's doing and me getting in the way is a bad idea." He said honestly. "Besides, I've been threatened with castration should I interfere again."

As much as Zuko didn't like Jet, he'd never wish that on him, and subconsciously, he covered himself imagining the pain. "I don't even want to know who threatened that."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Let's go ladies, Bee wouldn't have stopped us if it weren't important."

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the shortness. I have to get to bed because I have a dentist appointment. It may be a few days before I get another chapter up. I hope this is keeping you entertained. If not, I'll try harder. -Zar


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Azula the Genius  
**

Katara was the only one allowed in to speak with Smellerbee once they finally arrived. Zuko was annoyed that he had to stay out, but knew it had to be important. Jet, on the other hand, was livid and driving Zuko mad with his ranting.

"I don't understand it. I started the Freedom Fighters." He scowled at the door. "I should be in there, not some little girl I picked up from a burnt down village. What makes her think she's any better than me?"

"Maybe because she thinks things through before she acts?" Zuko added.

"What the hell do you know, Fire Nation Boy?" Jet snarled. "I still don't get why Katara hangs around you. You're the cause of her mother's death. She should know better."

"Jet!"

He whirled around to face a very angry Longshot. "Oh... hi Longshot. I didn't see you there. What... what did you need?"

"You were warned not to interfere with Katara. And harassing Lord Zuko is interfering with her." The usually quiet man stated.

"What are you talking about?" Jet snapped. "I merely stated that she shouldn't be running around with him, seeing as his family is the reason her mother is dead."

"Because," Came another voice from the doorway. "When Zuko gets pissy, he's hard to deal with. He's a pain in the ass enough, but if you put him in a bad mood I might skin you myself."

"K-Katara... I didn't see you there." Jet began.

"I'm hard to deal with?" Zuko said indignantly. "You! You are the most difficult person to deal with no matter what mood you're in."

"Yeah, yeah." Katara rolled her eyes. "And Jet, next time you want to bring my mother up, think about all the mothers and fathers you nearly killed that first time we met. If Sokka hadn't managed to get those villagers out, you'd be just as bad as Zuko's family. If not worse."

Jet felt his face heat up. "What do you know?" he nearly shouted. "You're just..."

CRACK!

Jet fell to the floor of the tree house walkway. "Bee?"

"I have had it with you Jet!" She reached down and pulled him up by the collar. "Either clean up your act, or get the hell out. You and your rants have been putting everyone in a pissy mood. Yes, we know you still love Katara. We know you think Zuko is just some phase she's going through. But... just shut up. I warned you what would happen if you tried to screw shit up again."

Zuko paled. "I think I'm gonna... go get ... something to eat. Longshot?" The silent man lead the way quickly.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Bee, I think Jet and I need to speak alone."

Smellerbee raised an eyebrow and let go of the petrified being in front of her. "Fine. Just yell if you need me."

Katara nodded. "Get up, Jet. I have very little time or patience for you. Plus, I have things I'd much rather be doing."

He followed her into the hut she and Smellerbee had previously been in. What he wasn't expecting was to be pinned to the wall by ice the second the door shut.

"Just like old times, eh Katara?" He said giving her a crooked smirk.

"This isn't about old times." She froze his mouth shut and enveloped her hands in healing water. "This is to see what's wrong in that head of yours."

His eyes widened and he struggled against the ice. She ignored the muffled yells and screams he was giving off. She dug her nails into his head to make him hold his head still.

"The more you squirm, the longer I'll take." She stated.

He sighed in defeat as she went through his memories like she'd done in Ba Sing Se. Only, this time he wasn't brainwashed. He looked up at her gasp and saw her face darken.

'Shit' He thought.

"You. Are. So. Screwed." She bit out as he felt the room temperature start to cool at a rapid pace.

* * *

"So, everything is in order?" Said a man in a red cloak covering his face.

"Yes sir. Once we have the water whore's brother, she should come willingly." Another man in a green cloak beamed.

"Excellent. And once we have her the Avatar will come." An brown cloaked man grinned.

"What about the earth bender?" A man in blue said looking up from the list he was reading.

"Kill her. And kill the circus freak while you're at it." The red man scowled. "But, bring _**Prince**_ Zuko to me."

"Actually," The man in green cut in. "Would you mind bringing the earth bender back for me? I have a few things... I need to learn from her."

"Really." The one in red smiled coolly. "Bring the dirt bitch back alive as well."

"Sir! I've just got word!" And young soldier came rushing in. "They've discovered Jet."

"That fool! Probably running is damn mouth." The man sighed. "Do we still have the other one placed in the trees?"

"Yeah. She's one of those quiet types. They'll never suspect her." The man in the green robe smirked.

"Excellent."

* * *

Zuko was frustrated. After they left Jet to Smellerbee, they left. Katara was back on her silent kick, but this one seemed more severe. He wasn't sure if interrupting her silence was healthy for him or not, but he needed to know what happened.

All he knew was when a loud scream echoed throughout the tree top homes, and everyone rushed toward the commotion. It hadn't been Jet screaming, and that's what had everyone worried. It had his blood running cold and his heart throbbing as he rushed toward the hut Katara was in.

But when everyone finally reached it, she had stepped out and pulled Smellerbee inside. No one could hear what was going on, or knew if it was safe to go in. When Katara stepped back out, she grabbed his arm and said "We're going." and that was it.

Now, he was talking to himself in his head to find the right way to break the silence without being killed. So far, nothing he could think of would prolong his life span more that just saying her name. There were times when he wished he'd have listened to his uncle's lectures on women, maybe it would have helped in this situation.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" she asked quietly.

His head jerked up. "N-Yes." he blushed.

"You can talk to me you know. I won't kill you." She said slowing her walk down.

"Can I ask you something?" He said warily.

"Of course. What made you think you couldn't?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. The blood thirsty look you had on your face when we left." He started. "Or the fact that..."

"What's your question?" She cut him off.

"When did Jet get out of the palace prison?" He had been curious since the boy first showed up. "I mean last I knew Ozai had him put in the cells. And I don't remember him being released." He felt the temperature drop and watched the grass and leaves start to frost over. "And this is why I talk to myself instead." He mumbled quietly.

"Someone in the Freedom Fighters got him out." She said bitterly. "Unfortunately, he had already been corrupted."

"Corrupted?" Zuko blinked. "By who?"

"I can't talk about it here." She hissed as she sensed the ocean not far from where they were walking. "We're about to hit the port city."

He blinked. How had he missed the salty smell on the breeze? Or the dampness hanging in the air? Of course, it had been because he had been talking in his head, and ignored his surroundings. Anything could have happened and he never would have noticed until it was too late.

"If you're done talking to yourself, we're here." She giggled. "Are we getting a room at an Inn?"

Zuko shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, and I'm glad you decided to change out of the fancy dress. We'd have drawn too much attention."

She scowled. "I'm not an idiot." She pulled out the map. "Good, there's a Lotus here in the city. Looks like it's the inn as well."

Picking up the pace, Zuko slipped past the drunken guard at the gate followed closely by Katara. The sun was half behind the trees, but it was still too much light to go unnoticed. They stuck to the shadows, or as much shadow as they could in the dying light. Once they reached the inn, they felt their nerves relax slightly.

"Figures, the damn place is right in the center of the city." Zuko growled lowly.

"Oh hush." She said smacking him playfully as she searched for the inn keeper. "Hello?"

A middle aged man stuck his head out of a door to her left. She wasn't sure if this was supposed to be the lotus member or not due to his appearance. His hair was greasy and brittle from lack of washing. His clothes, though they smelled clean, looked as though he'd been pulled through the mud and lit on fire.

His face is what startled her the most. Such scars for a man so young looking. A scar ran the length of his face, from top to bottom. And it looked as though his left eye was swollen shut due to the scar tissue running over it. Another scar ran from his right ear, over his chin and continued into his shirt collar.

"Are ya just gonna stare, or ya gonna ask fer a room?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry." She folded her hands in front of her as she was shown by Iroh. "We need a room, please." She said as she opened her hands palm up.

The man's face relaxed. "Of course." He replied responding the same way she did. "The white lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

"Very interesting, I take it your previous accent is to blend in here." She smirked as the man winked at her with his good eye.

Zuko let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Is there somewhere we can speak? We've come across some news that needs to be sent to the Grandmaster right away."

The man opened the door he was standing in. "This room is only for lotus members. It's for when we need impromptu meetings and no time to get to the usual places. As you can see, it's not exactly safe in this city." He explained. "Most of the locals either packed up, or as you can see," he pointed to his face. "Some have been killed or scared into staying."

"When you say scared into staying..." Zuko frowned.

"No, I am here for a reason. They don't scare me. But there are many that were forced to stay." He replied. "I'm Isamu. Sorry, I should have said that first."

"That's alright. I'm Zuko, and this is Katara." Zuko smiled.

Isamu's jaw dropped. "What in the hell are you two doing here?" he hissed. "Don't you know... what is the grandmaster thinking?"

"Isamu, calm down." Katara urged. "We are here to fix this damn mess. We need you to explain everything, and we need to get a message to General Iroh."

"Of course. I'll get some tea quick." Isamu said rushing out of the room.

Zuko turned to her. "Can you tell me about Jet now?"

"The Dai Li brainwashed him in Ba Sing Se. I thought I had fixed it, but it looks like your sister brought a couple back with her and they were guarding the cells. He's not the only one they got to." She spat. "What I don't understand, is why I didn't see any while I was down there."

"You're... joking right?" He said shaking his head. "So how does this effect everything?"

"Jet was brainwashed to send information back to whoever had him ... readjusted. He's been sending information since the night he was thrown in the cells. Apparently, he wasn't too hard to break, and once he was, he sang like a canary-pigeon. I'm just glad we didn't include him in on the plans for the invasion." She continued. "But he's not the only one. There is another one that had been brainwashed before we even reached the Fire Nation with Aang. I couldn't see her face, since she was always facing away when she talked to Jet."

Isamu return half way through. "So, we have traitorous rats in our nest?"

"Yes. A lot of them." Katara sighed. "It looks like Azula had a similar plan like I did. Poison us from the inside out, and make us weaker."

"It's genius. She's a fucking genius." Isamu smiled sadly. "Too bad it's aimed at us."

"Yeah, and now that Azula's gone, there's no one to control them." Zuko growled. "What a pain in the ass."

Katara placed a hand on her Zuko's shoulder. "Don't worry Zuko, we'll figure it out." She turned back to Isamu. "Let's get started."

* * *

Kuei demanded to be taken home first, even though he was the furthest away from where they were. But after being shoved off Appa more than once, he decided the ground was the only place for an Earth King to be. Aang knew Bumi wouldn't care, but it meant Appa would have to make more stops. Not to mention...

"Is there a quicker way to get to Ba Sing Se? I mean all this stopping isn't getting us there any faster." Kuei whined.

"What's the matter Queenie? Can't handle a little bit of dirt?" Toph said as she stomped the ground causing a dust cloud to sprout up in front of him making him choke.

"Toph, please, take it easy." Aang said patiently. "And King Kuei, we have to make more stops because Appa has to carry all your luggage as well as us."

"At least he doesn't have his dumb bear." Bumi snickered.

"Bosco isn't dumb!" Kuei shouted. "And your Floppsy is hideous! At least Bosco is adorable."

"Floppsy is the most lovable creature there is! And he is a better protector than your drool box Bosco." Bumi bellowed back.

"Ohh! I can't take it anymore!" Toph screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped to her feet. "If you two don't shut the hell up and make nice, I'M going to send you home right this minute!"

"Top-"

"Shut it Twinkle Toes. I'm sick of you skirting around the problems." She snarled. "We're about a day away from Omashu, and we're dropping Nutsy off first."

"But I..."

"Queenie, if you want to go home I can send you right this second." She said dangerously. "And it won't be like falling off Appa."

"W-why is that?" Kuei whimpered.

"Because Aang won't be there to catch you this time. And you're not an earth bender." She stated as she made her earth tent and ignored the rest.

Kuei paled as he turned to Aang. "W-would she really..."

"Yes. Toph never lies." Aang said rubbing his forehead.

"Hey!" Bumi said as he knocked on Toph's earth tent.

"What Nutsy?" She growled.

"Care to practice a little tomorrow? And if you would, I'd like you to come to Omashu. Not as my heir!" he said quickly. "But as a teacher. I think you'd be perfect as an Earth Kingdom ambassador."

"Hmmm." She smiled. "Nutsy, be up before the sun and we'll practice. And you can explain your ideas to me a little better."

"Grea-ahh!" Bumi went flying backwards toward the other two and slamming into Appa's side. "Sorry Appa, Old buddy."

"Bumi, it'd be best if you two just stayed silent for the rest of the trip." Aang sighed.

"What are you talking about? The Iron Beast is practicing with me tomorrow morning!"

Kuei fell over in defeat. "You can have her as your heir. She's too much."

Aang gave a silent giggle before turning in for the night. Toph amazed him sometimes, even if she had to get a little rough to get the point across.

* * *

A/N: Got this out a little quicker than I thought I would. I just have more ideas than I can handle sometimes. And sometimes they fit in to what I'm working on at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Can't We Catch a Damn Break?**

Sokka was not happy. It turns out, the circus leader was imprisoned not too long ago by Azula's followers. Ty Lee was a wreck at the moment, so she wasn't any help. But he just wished he could have stopped her before she barged right into the circus tent. She might not have had to watch her back as much as him and his little family, but she should at least use a little bit of caution.

As soon as he saw the tent, he noticed something was off. But she had called him paranoid and kept going. Now here they were, in a jail cell on some ship. Where they were heading, he didn't know nor did he want to. All he could think about was if Momo found Aang or Katara in time.

"Food." came the guard's voice as he dropped to bread rolls on the cell floor.

A sniff drew Sokka's attention to the usually cheery girl. She was sobbing onto her bread roll. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she gave him a watery smile.

"Can you tell me some stories of your travels?" She sniffed again. "I'll tell you some of mine." He tried to swallow his mouthful of bread, and she giggled. "I'll start so you can eat."

He listened to her stories with interest. She seemed to have a rough time as a child, but she still pushed on with her life. When she got to the first time she saw him, he felt his cheeks heat up. And finally, she caught up to the part in the story where they started working together.

"And when Ozai threw us in jail..."

"Ty Lee." He whispered as he heard footsteps heading their way. "I noticed we stopped about the time you talked about the beach house you ruined. I think it's best if we stay quiet for now."

She nodded. "Okay." She rarely saw this side of the warrior. She was so used to the boy who fought and lost to the little lemur. Not this serious boy, no man, in front of her. She squinted her eyes as light entered the cell room as the door open.

"Ooh man, not you." Sokka whined. "Can't we catch a damn break?"

...

Thump! "Again!"

Bang! Thump! "Do it again! I thought you were supposed to be good!"

Bang! Rumble! Smash! Thump! "Now you're getting closer!"

It was the sounds Aang and Kuei woke up to this morning before the sun even rose. Appa had moved to somewhere more quiet since then, and Aang decided to drag Kuei to see what the noise was. Bumi's comment about the Iron Beast forgotten.

"What if it's thieves?" Kuei whispered.

"It's Toph. I know her voice." Aang said shortly.

"I'd rather deal with thieves." Kuei mumbled.

"Get up old man! You won't get it unless you try harder!" Toph's voice rang out through the dark morning air. "You wanted to learn how to earth bend like me and now you're being a punk. Get up!"

"Yes Master Toph." Came Bumi's obedient response. "I'm ready!"

Aang stopped at the edge of the trees to watch. Bumi was blind folded, and waiting for her to plow him down with boulders. He could see the sweat running down his old friend's face and chest. Robes thrown to the side to get better movement.

A boulder went sailing toward Bumi, and Kuei fainted while Aang tightened his grip on his glider. His hand relaxed as Bumi stopped the offending piece of earth, returning it to it's owner. Only he wasn't expecting the earth to slide from under his feet, but managed to counter it by raising himself onto a platform.

"Excellent!" Toph shouted. "Take a break Nutsy, we have guests."

Bumi pulled the blind fold off and blinked. "Aang! You sure have an interesting teacher."

Aang smiled as he walked forward. "You're only at the first stage, Bumi. You have no idea how hard she is."

"I'd like to see that." Bumi cackled. "Maybe you could demonstrate."

Aang paled. "I should have kept my mouth shut." He said as he dodged a melon sized rock. "Wait, wait, wait!"

"What now Twinkle Toes?" Toph huffed.

"Just let me put my blind fold on." Aang sighed. " Bumi, can you keep an eye on Kuei?" He pulled his shirt off, knowing if he didn't it would get destroyed. Again. And Katara wasn't here to fix it.

"Are you ready yet?" Toph asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Just avoid hitting the others." He said jumping over the spike that popped up under him and punching the boulder back to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Can't hurt sleeping beauty over there." She said as she split the earth under her student, only to have him create an earth bridge to avoid the spikes under him. "Nice. Looks like you have been listening."

Aang jumped and landed a rock punch to her chest, but recoiled as she dropped to the ground. "OH! Toph! Are you alright? I forgot no air bending." He shouted as he pulled the blind fold off. "What the hell?"

In front of him was a Toph made of earth. What he was sensing seemed like a human. He shut his eyes and concentrated as he placed his hand on the earth Toph. It had a heart beat, sort of. He tried to concentrate harder, but felt the earth behind him burst apart.

A spear of rock pointed into his back. "You lose." Toph smirked. "Say it."

"Toph Bei Fong is the greatest earth bender in the universe!" Aang mumbled.

"LOUDER!" She cheered.

"Toph Bei Fong is the greatest earth bender in the universe!" He bellowed.

"Much better." She said patting him on the head.

"How did you give this a heart beat?" He begged. "I thought I had killed you!"

Bumi ran forward. "Heartbeat?" He placed his hand on the earth Toph and felt it. "Amazing."

"Please. It's easy." She said stomping her foot. The earth Toph crumbled apart revealing...

"HOPPERS!" Bumi laughed loudly.

Aang scratched his head. "How did you know grasshoppers would simulate a human heart beat?" As he said it he smacked his forehead. "Nevermind. That's brilliant Toph."

"I know." She said puffing up her chest. "We should get going. I have a weird feeling. We need to get these guys home." She hurried back to camp without another word.

Bumi frowned. "That was very un-Toph-like."

Aang turned to the old king. "They are rare occurrences, but normally it means something's coming. It's never good when she gets like this."

Bumi hoisted Kuei over his shoulders after he replaced his robes. "Then let's get going." He said warily.

"How un-Bumi-like." Aang winked as they ran to the camp.

* * *

Katara decided to look around the port city alone while Zuko prepared a letter for his uncle. It was just before midnight, and drunkards, thieves, and pirates were crawling through the streets. Isamu had told her the villagers that were scared into staying were all being held in one part of the village. It was the part of the village that was normally used for those with little money.

She stopped in an alley just outside the district she guessed was where they were. A little girl was huddled up in a door step squeezing a headless doll. Frowning, Katara went to move forward, but stopped as the door opened.

"What are you doing out Kia?" A scarred women whispered. "Get in here before someone sees you."

"I just wanted to see the stars." Kia pouted. "I hate being inside all the time."

"It's the only way to keep you safe." The lady said tearfully.

A hand came down on Katara's shoulder causing her to jump. Zuko placed a hand on her mouth and pointed behind him. She nodded and followed him, only to cringe at what she saw. A man was being pulled from a house he had broken into by, what looked like, pirates.

"What are ya doin' in there?" One of the pirates snarled. "Yer s'posed ta be with the scum, not breakin' in ta our houses."

"It...it's my house!" The man grunted as he was kicked in his stomach.

Zuko had to hold Katara back. "We aren't ready to take them on yet." He urged. "We need to know which is the leader."

She elbowed him in the stomach. "I can fix that."

His grip loosened enough for her to get away and charge out into the street. He was about to chase after her, but found he couldn't move.

"Damn it! Why in the hell do you have to jump into everything without help?" He growled to thin air.

He watched as she attacked one of the men, but was thrown to the ground. What surprised him was when she stopped fighting back and allowed them to carry her away. As they took her around a building, he felt his limbs return to his control.

"Great, now I have to figure out where they took her." He mumbled to himself. "Crazy Water bender."

* * *

"We've decided to wait to collect the earth bender." A man in a brown shirt and pants stated.

"For what reason?" The man in the red cloak snapped.

"Master Yu and I have had difficulties with her before." The man said cautiously. "And seeing as you have given me fire nation soldiers to collect her, it will be more difficult."

"I could give you a few of my... earth benders." The man in the green cloak added. "With three of them and the ten fire nation soldiers, you should be able to manage."

"Xin Fu, why are you delaying in capturing her?" Master Yu questioned.

"While you men sit in here drinking sake and smoking cigars, I'm out there busting my ass trying to get her." Xin Fu snarled. "You know she's with Bumi and that puppet you call an _Earth King_."

"I'm sorry you feel we do nothing but drink and smoke, but Master Yu was chosen as a high council member over you for a reason." The one in a blue cloak stated.

"Fine!" Xin Fu sighed. "But at least allow us to wait until it's just her and the bald kid."

"Agreed." They all said.

"And as for the circus freak," The blue cloak smirked. "I told Hahn he could keep her alive. At least, for now." Several heads nodded in agreement.

As Xin Fu left, he heard them discussing ways to distract the White Lotus in order to move forward with their plans.

* * *

A/N: Thank you AnnaAza for the idea for the title. And thanks to those of you who helped me clear my writer's block. I'm sure you'll recognize a few of the city/village names once I get to that point. Sorry this one is short. I was being distracted by my bf who came home and wouldn't stop pestering me most of the day. I'll try and do better next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Water Demon **

Zuko was pacing back and forth in the room Isamu had given him. He wanted to save Katara, but last time he thought she needed rescued, he ended up just watching. He was split in two. He could go save her, or he could stick to the plan she had written out. If he hurried, he could do both. But he would need help. His mind set, he slipped the Blue Spirit mask on and crept into the night. He knew where to get help, it was all in her notes. He was surprised when he found them on the night stand. But, if he knew anything it was, Katara was crazy.

* * *

It was dark, damp, and smelled of blood and vomit. She knew she should have waited to explain everything to Zuko, but the quicker they rid this city of vermin the quicker they could move on. Now, she was watching the man who had broken into his own house weep in the corner. She felt pity for him and the rest of the villagers, and was determined to help.

"W-why did you jump in?" the man sniffed. "You should have avoided this town."

She inched closer to him. "I never leave someone when they need help. I need you to go along with whatever I say when they come down here." She whispered as she heard the floor above them creak.

"I... I will." he said shakily. "I'm... Ren."

Katara frowned. "As in... lotus?" She hissed.

Ren froze. "Yes, why?"

Katara folded her hands and bowed. "Because of this." She said as she felt panic rise in her stomach as Ren returned the bow. "How... how long have you..."

"I've been out of my position for over three months." He said quietly. "The grandmaster should have known not to send anyone here."

"So... Isamu?"

"He's one of the pirates." Ren sighed.

"Oh god. Zuko." She jumped to her feet as she heard a struggle above them.

"He'll most likely be joining us soon." Ren frowned. "This city is a lost cause."

"But what about the little girl and woman I saw earlier?" She growled. "They looked like they need help."

"There are no villagers here. They were all forced out of here months ago. What you saw, was probably a set up." Ren said warily.

"Then what were you doing here?" She snapped. "How can I trust you?"

"I was here to get something for the White Lotus. It is something only the grandmaster knows about." Ren said pulling a scroll from his shirt. "It's coded, so I can't read it."

She was cut off from responding as the door thumped open. Two men were dragging a younger one in behind them. Katara inhaled sharply as she saw a flash of blue under the unconscious man's shirt. It was Zuko. She backed up next to Ren as they tossed him into the cell with them.

"Lucky, go tell the ca'pin we gots him some new toys." Said the man she knew as Isamu.

"You son of a bitch!" She snarled as she rushed to Zuko's side. "What did you do to him?"

He laughed as he left the room.

She whirled on the man pulling water from the damp walls. "You."

"N-Now, w-wait!" Ren stuttered. "I can explain!"

"You better do it fast." Came a stern voice behind Katara. "She's not one to be patient."

"Zuko, be quiet." Katara said angrily, but relieved he was alright.

"I am not good with pain." Ren sighed. "They tortured me for three nights until I finally broke."

"So, you sold out the order to save your own skin?" Zuko sneered. "Coward."

"N-No!" Ren defended. "I didn't show them everything. Just the bow. But, I couldn't get a message to anyone after that."

"And why is that?" Katara snarled.

"Because I was in here." he sobbed. "When they left the room unlocked, I thought I could get away and grab that scroll I gave you. But I soon realized it was a trap all along. And now, you'll be sent to where ever they sent all the villagers."

"Not likely." Came a cold reply. "Captain Rackam has plans for these two. Says they owe him."

She whirled around to see a familiar face. "You're one of the guys that chased me and my friends a year ago."

"You're the bitch that stole from us and wrecked our ship." He roared back angrily. "Like I said, you owe us."

Two more men came down with shackles in hand. "Don't try anythin' funny."

Zuko frowned. "This isn't good."

Katara glared at him, but stayed quiet as she watched the shackles cramp tightly around her wrists. Toph would be handy right about now. She heard Zuko grunt as the made his shackles too tight.

"Let's go you two." One of the men snapped as he shoved them forward.

* * *

"Grandmaster!" A man ran in panting.

"What is is?" Iroh said placing his tea down.

"The port city, it's been under control of the pirates for the last three months. Our contact there has been held captive since then."

"Zuko and Katara are on their way there!" Iroh paled. "We have to send..."

"If we do it will ruin months of planning." Aunt Wu cut in. "They are very capable of handling this situation."

Iroh sighed. "I hope you're right."

* * *

"So ya thought ya could sneak in here and free this village, did ya?" Captin Rackam sneered. "I bet Fire Lord Ozai would pay a pretty penny for both yer heads."

Katara mentally smirked. At least one thing was working. So far not everyone knew the war was over. Beside her Zuko was thinking along the same lines. But he knew his father would have paid to see him dead.

"Who are you working for?" Zuko asked calmly.

"Who are ya to ask me questions?" The captain roared. "Yer the ones in chains. I'm gonna be askin' the questions."

"Well, then ask." Katara spat.

"Where's the Avatar?"

"Dead." Zuko replied.

"Don't ya lie to me! I know he was spotted in the Fire Nation!" Rackam snarled. "I want the reward, since this little tramp stole my water scroll."

"It didn't belong to you!"

"Enough, next question." The man said trying to calm down. "What is this ... White Lotus group, and why are they tryin' to hinder me and my men?"

"How should we know?" Zuko bit out.

"'Cause, I was told she used the secret bow they use." He pointed to Katara. "Maybe yer tongue need loosened. Boys." Katara's face darkened as three men surrounded Zuko and two stood behind her. "Take them topside."

They were pushed up onto the roof of the building they were in. Surprisingly, it was the only building touching the water in this area. Zuko smirked, he knew these men were dumb, but this was just begging to be killed.

"Now, which of ya wants to talk?" The captain smiled wickedly. "No takers? Fine then, boys, make the _prince_ talk."

Katara glowered as the grabbed Zuko and shoved him to the ground. "We don't know what the white Lotus is! I only saw that stupid bow done by some old man."

"Not good enough." Rackam snipped.

She felt heat rising in her as she watch them kick Zuko around, and heard his grunts of pain. She felt the water calling to her and reacting to her anger. Her mind went blank as she saw one of the men lower a dagger close to Zuko's face.

She never heard the screams of fear or the sound of water rising above them. She never heard the shackles on her wrists shatter from the cold breath she had been breathing. The screams of _"Water Demon"_ and _"Devil Woman"_ went unheard by her ears. All she saw was Zuko in danger, and then everything went black.

* * *

"So the port city is a waste?" Master Yu sighed as he looked at Xin Fu. "What a pity. They were highly recommended."

"I never said they were good." The man in the red cloak snapped. "They failed to kill that worthless _prince_ after all. I said serve as a good distraction."

"Well, they definitely did." Xin Fu smirked. "I had one of my men pass along the message to the 'Grandmaster' and he wanted to send help right away."

"This worked out as well. At least now we know if we set up a big enough distraction, they rush to the rescue." Master said rubbing his hands together with a pleased look.

"Then let's give them a big distraction." The man in red leaned forward. "Let's hit the Northern Water Tribe to get the sheep out of our way for awhile."

"Why the Northern water Tribe?" Xin Fu asked curiously.

"Because I have a score to settle there." The man said dangerously.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been kicking out long chapters lately. I'm trying to get so much done at once and it's not working out that great. Once the weekend is over, I should be able to have longer chapters. -Zar


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Arnook's Mistake**

It had been three days since they had been captured. Three long, miserable, meatless days. Ty Lee would go from cheerful to heartbroken in a matter of seconds, and it was finally getting to him. At the moment, she was staring into space in a zombie like fashion.

"You want to hear about Aang's first earth bending lesson?" He asked as he scooted closer to her, but she didn't answer. "Or not."

Her head tilted to the side as she continued staring at the vent in the wall. It was then he heard it. She hadn't been staring into space, she was listening to whatever was crawling in the vent. From the sounds, it was something rather large with claws working it's way toward them.

"Of all the times to not have my boomerang." He hissed.

Ty Lee giggled. "I don't think it's dangerous." She said as she turned back to the vent. "It seems familiar."

Sokka grabbed the only candle in the cell and held it up to the vent. "I don't see..." A low rumbling growl caused him to drop the candle. "A-Are you sure it's friendly?" Before he could turn to the Acrobat in reassurance, something bolted out of the vent and attached to his face.

"Get it off! Get it off!" He shrieked as he flailed around trying to pry the creature off of him. "It's eating my face! Ty Lee help me!"

Giggles rang throughout the cell. "He's just happy to see you, Sokka."

The warrior, still unable to see due to the creature attached to his face, reached up and felt a set of large fuzzy ears. "Momo?"

A cheerful purr was heard as the lemur released his death grip on the warrior's head, and allowed him to hold him in front of him.

"How did you get here?" Sokka frowned at how dirty the lemur was. "Did you find Aang?"

The lemur gave a shake of his head, and curled around Sokka's shoulders tiredly. Ty Lee was watching the exchange quietly from her place next to the vent. Now that she looked at it, it was large enough for a small human to get through.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here for a little lon... ger. Ty Lee?" He said searching for the girl.

"Up here Sokka." She whispered from the vent.

He beamed. "You can get out!" He nearly shouted.

"I'm going to get you out too, so don't worry. I just want to get a feel for the layout of the place before we break out." She giggled as she disappeared into the vent leaving him there with the lemur as his only company.

"Well, Momo, it's just you and me for awhile." He said sitting the lemur on the floor. "I don't have any food for you though."

Momo rumaged around in the corner for a few minutes, only to jump up and extend his hand to Sokka. Warily, he leaned forward to see what the small primate had.

"If it's another spider, I'll pass." He said as the lemur opened his paw. "Momo, you're a genius. Now, once Ty Lee returns we can all sneak out."

The lemur puffed his chest up as Sokka took the small piece of wire from him, and started picking the lock on the cell door to see if it would work. It was a good day to him when the boy with blue eyes praised him instead of threaten him. Maybe he'd take it easy on the boy for a few days. It all depended on whether the boy gathered him some good snacks or not once they escaped.

* * *

Xin Fu was in charge of the distraction that would have the White Lotus running to the North. He still didn't understand why the blue cloaked fellow had to come along.

"Why is it you wanted to come again?" He sighed.

"Because, I want to meet the man who condemned my village by not helping when we were attacked." Was the snide reply. "We were sister tribes, and they should have helped. Instead, he let me and the other water benders be destroyed while he sat cozy on his throne."

Xin Fu never saw this person's face, and rarely heard him speak. But there was something about him that made him wonder what was hiding under that hood, or if he would really want to see what was under it.

"Whatever you say." He rolled his eyes. "I believe we should be there in a day or two."

"Nonsense, I can get us there by night fall." The hood came down revealing a face he'd never seen before. "Just point me in the right direction and we'll get there."

"Yes ma'am." Xin Fu replied quickly. Never in his life did he expect it to be an old woman, not a man. "Should I have the engines shut off? If the Northern Tribe sees the smoke..."

"Let them see it." She sneered. "I want that fool shaking in his boots."

* * *

"Finally, I thought we'd never get rid of that dead weight." Toph said as she stretched in the empty saddle as Appa gave an approving groan.

"They weren't that bad." Aang defended half heartedly.

"Nutsy wasn't, but that prissy one I could have done without." She smirked.

Aang turned back to steering Appa, and ducked as he saw something fly past his head. "Toph look...out..."

A messenger hawk smacked into the blind girl's face. "What the hell! You'd better have a damn good reason... what is this?" She asked as she craddled the dazed bird.

"Appa, why don't we land for a little bit." Aang urged the bison as he spotted a clearing. "It looks like it's a messenger hawk, but it looks oddly familiar."

Toph pet the creature sitting in her lap. "Could it be Hawky?"

Aang's head shot up. "You know, it could be." He rushed back to where the earth bender was. "It is! Look he's got a letter!"

Toph stuck her hand out, "Well, hand it here, I'll read it to you."

Aang absentmindedly handed her the letter as he lifted the hawk up to check for injuries. Toph, on the other hand, was trying to keep a straight face as she waited for him to realize what he just did. Finally unable to hold her tongue, she smacked the air bender upside the head with the letter.

"Snoozles is right. You are an air head!" She snorted.

"Wh-oh. Sorry Toph." He gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Well... are you gonna read it or what?" She snapped.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He blushed as he opened the letter.

* * *

What was that noise she heard just a moment ago? It sounded like a voice calling her name. But it sounded scared. She didn't understand why it would sound so frightened. She tried to pry her eyes open, but they felt heavy. Not even her limbs were responding how they were supposed to. They felt like they were made of stone, and refused to move.

"Wa...up...please!" There was that voice again. Was it crying? She strained her ears to hear what was being said. "Wake up! Please wake up!"

She knew that voice. It sounded like... "Z-Zu..."

"Yes, Kata it's me! Wake up. Come on, open those beautiful blue eyes." Zuko pleaded with her. "Come on, show me how stubborn you really are."

She forced her eyes to open enough to see golden eyes filled with tears of relief. "Zu...ko?" She croaked as her head began to throb.

"Hold on, I'll get you some water." He whispered and he left her line of sight.

Her surroundings started to sharpen as she tried to force herself to wake up. The first thing she noticed, she was soaking wet. Her hair was dangling around her face in a wet, tangled mess. She scrunched up her face as she tried the remember how it happened or even where she was.

"Here." Zuko said tilting a cup to her mouth and tilting her head back tenderly. "You scared me to death." He scolded her.

"Why... am I wet?" She asked in confusion.

"What? You don't remember?" Zuko said dropping the cup. "You demolished the port city when they were attacking me. You brought a huge wave up and as it crashed to the ground, it turned to ice spears and impaled the thieves and pirates."

Katara's eyes widened. "I... did what?"

"He's right." Came Ren's voice. "You did free the village from the scum. Now the order can go about bringing it back to it's usual grander before we bring the villagers back."

"But... I..."

"Katara, they would have just kept going around killing more people or destroying more villages. You taught me that." Zuko cooed trying to sooth her rattled nerves.

"I guess." She sighed. "I just don't understand why I can't remember it."

"It doesn't surprise me." Zuko smirked. "You were in a rage that even Aang, in the Avatar state, would run from. If Ren hadn't knocked you out with a lucky shot, you'd have killed us as well. This is the only building that survived the tidal wave and spears."

She stood up and looked around. There was no village, not even reminants of a village. The building they were standing on was only standing because she had been focusing her anger at the rest of the village. She didn't even see any bodies of the pirates or thieves they claimed she killed.

"Where..."

"You washed them out to sea, and that's all we know." Ren said patting her shoulder. "Don't worry, you did good. Those men were evil."

She sneezed and began to shiver. Zuko wrapped an arm her to lend her some of his warm. She leaned into him gratefully and shut her eyes. They sat there in silence for a few moments, just letting her adjust to what she just heard. Ren was sitting off to the side staring out at the crashing waves. They still hadn't settled down from the water bender's anger, but in time they would calm, and return to their gentle carressing of the sandy shore.

"So, where do we go next?" Katara mumbled. "We don't know if the villages on the map your uncle gave us are all like this or not."

Zuko placed his chin on her head. "I think we need to regroup and rethink everything."

She sighed as she felt her body relax even more into his. "It will have to be somewhere no one knows about but us. Not even the Lotus."

"Hmm. I think I know of a place." He smirked.

Ren smiled quietly to himself as he pulled out a scroll and scribbled a letter to the Grandmaster. He needed to know what had transpired here, and he needed to know what he had learned about the new rebellion. Though he found out by accident, it was still important.

He looked up as he heard a soft snore from the water bender. A smiled crept its way back on to his face as he saw the young fire bender pull her into his lap, and lean back against the low wall of the roof. They were already drifting off into a much needed sleep. He would stay here until the woke again, but he intended to at least find them a blanket. Couldn't have the heroes dying of a cold, the Grandmaster would surely kill him.

* * *

He didn't believe it when it happen a year ago, and he refused to believe it now. The war was over, why should he worry that a Fire Nation Ship was heading toward his city. Pakku was no longer living here in the North, and he hated the man for betraying his Northern heritage to be with a no good woman. She had left long ago, why he still loved that wench he'd never know.

"Sir! It's an enemy ship!" A young soldier panted.

"Why do you say that, Hahn?" Arnook frowned. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the young man. Last he remembered was the day his daughter died.

"Because they've already managed to get into the city!" Hahn stated with a smirk as the doors behind him opened.

Arnook stood up as several men filed into the room followed by a man and woman who seemed to be the ones in charge. His guards raised their spears in order to protect the man, should they need to. But Arnook turned his attention to Hahn yet again.

"What is the meaning of this?" He snapped.

"What's it look like, old man. We're taking over your city." Hahn sneered.

"Not likely." Arnook sniffed. "Men, take them out!" When none of his guards moved he became angry. "What are you waiting for!"

"They can't." The woman smiled wickedly. "They have no control over their own bodies."

To prove her point she had one of the guards spin around and jump through the air, spear pointed at the chief. The man stopped a mere inch from the aging chief's nose, causing him to stumble and fall onto his throne. She moved the man back to stand with the other guards with a flick of her little finger.

"Wh-Who are you people." He trembled.

"We are the ones everyone has forgotten or thrown to the rats." The woman sneered. "We are the ones who will bring this world to its knees, begging for mercy."

"What do you want from me?" Arnook asked shakily.

"I want repayment from you for allowing my tribe to suffer while you sat on your throne." The woman said in a dangerous tone. "You heard our pleas for help when the Fire Nation was raiding the South. You called us your sister tribe and swore you'd help us when we needed it. Yet you sat by and watched as our water benders were destroyed!"

"Your water benders were a bunch of women that refused to follow tradition!" Arnook snapped. "If it had been men asking for help..."

"You _are_ a fool." Xin Fu cut in. "No wonder that girl of yours chose death instead."

"You are no longer the chief." Hahn said gleefully.

"And who will take my place? Surely not you, Hahn." Arnook said resentfully.

"Nah, I got better things to do than stick around this frozen hell hole." Hahn buffed his finger nails on his shirt.

"I'm taking over." The woman cackled.

"You'll have to kill me before I allow a woman to run this city!" Arnook tried to stand, but couldn't make his legs work.

"That can be arranged." Xin Fu cracked his knuckles. "But I'm curious, if you refuse to let a woman lead, what were you going to have your daughter do?"

"I don't have to answer that." Arnook growled.

"Get him out of here." The woman sneered. "Take him the the stronge hold with the rest of those we've over thrown."

Xin Fu bowed. "And what should I tell the rest of the concil?"

"Tell them if they need me, to send word to Lady Hamma, new Chief of Northern Water Tribe." She stated with a please smile on her wrinkled face.

"As you wish Lady Hamma." Xin Fu bowed. "Hahn? Are you staying?"

Hahn bowed to Hamma. "I will do as you asked me to, Lady Hamma." He said before leaving with Xin Fu.

Hamma looked to the guards she still had under her control. "Am I going to have any trouble from you men?" She asked as she tightened her grip on the blood flowing to their hearts.

"No ma'ma." Was their reply as she released her hold on them.

"Good." Was all she said as she relaxed into the throne. "I think I'm a little hungry." She laughed to herself as the men rushed to get her food.

* * *

The Northern Water Tribe would be in chaos once Hamma finally announced the former chief was gone. He knew she was only doing it for her own glory, but it would force those Lotus pests to try and gain control back from the semi insane woman. And while they were saving it, they could go about their plans without hindrance.

"I hope your man did his job right." The man in red turned to Master Yu.

"He may be a fool at times, but he does get his job done." Master Yu said looking up from his cards.

"So you say. But he had trouble with the earth bending brat." He replied as he laid a card down. "And now that we know both earth kings are back in their respectful villages, he can go retrieve her."

The man in a green cloak nodded. "That would be the reasonable thing to do. But I think we should wait to capture her for just a little while yet."

"Why is that?" Master Yu frowned.

"Isn't it obvious?" The green man smirked.

"I get it." The red man said gleefully. "The Lotus will be so concentrated on the North that they won't have the man power to rescue the little brats."

"Very intelligent." Master Yu grinned. "It's settled then, we'll lay low for a few weeks until the pests head North."

"Agreed." The other two replied as they returned to their game.

* * *

A/N: I am aware of the lack of Zutara in this chapter. But don't worry, I think the next chapter will be mostly about them. I hope this isn't getting a little too far out for you readers. Let me know if it is.

-Zar


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Following the Lemur **

Ty Lee returned a little after dark, and right before their so called dinner would arrive. What she walked in on would be forever imprinted in her mind. Sokka sat in the corner leaning his elbow on the small bench, as Momo lay on a mound of straw chattering away. When he'd stop, Sokka would nod and pretend to write something down.

"So you feel you don't get the respect you deserve?" Sokka mumbled to the lemur, only to have the lemur chatter on. "And how does that make you feel?" Momo gave a small growl and flailed his arms slightly and Sokka nodded again. "And..."

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee finally asked in utter confusion.

"I'm giving Momo therapy." Sokka stated. "That's all for today. We'll pick up on this later." Momo sat up and flew to Ty Lee's shoulders.

"I... nevermind." She blinked. "Anyway, I got your boomerang and sword back." She said pulling them from the vent. "And it's kind of like a maze to get out. But you won't believe who I saw playing cards. They seem to be the ones in charge."

Sokka inspected his weapons with a critical eye. "Who's that?"

"There was some guy called Master Yu, and I'm pretty sure the one guy was the leader of those Dai Li guys in Ba Sing Se..."

"Are you kidding me?" Sokka groaned. "That's not funny. I can't stand Long Feng."

She nodded sadly. "That's not all. There was another one that we all were told died during the Siege of the North Pole."

Sokka frowned. "Don't tell me..."

"Zhao." She whispered. "We have to get out of here. I managed to find a study that belonged to that Master Yu guy. I managed to get some of their plans. We have to get these to Iroh."

Sokka pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't understand how Zhao is still alive, but you're right. We'll leave tonight. Let me have a look at those plans."

She handed them over, and while he was studying them she played with Momo. She heard steps coming towards their room, and helped him hide the plans. She urged Momo to hide in the vents until the guy bringing the food left. She picked at the small amount of rice and bread, while Sokka just inhaled his and went back to the plans.

"No." He hissed. "We aren't taking this to Iroh."

"W-what? Why?" She choked on her bread, and Momo patted her back as he stole a handful of rice.

"Because there's someone informing this group on all of the White Lotus movements. Our best bet is to regroup with Katara and the others, and deal with this our own way." He said with a frown as he read further. "We need to get more of these plans somehow."

Their attention turned to the lemur who just so happened to puff his chest out and place his small hands on his hips. Ty Lee gave a small chuckle, and nearly fell over when Sokka held the plans to Momo.

"Look at this." He said to the lemur. "Do you think you could get us more that look like this? Without getting caught?"

"You can't be serious." Ty Lee blinked.

"He's smarter than you think." Sokka defended causing the lemur to puff up even more before he flew off into the vent. "When he comes back we'll leave."

She shook her head, wondering if Sokka had finally lost his mind.

* * *

Katara stared at Zuko thinking he'd lost what sense he had. He wanted them to go somewhere and just wait for the others to show up without even getting in contact with them. How he expected them to know where to meet she had no idea.

But here they were on a small ship that they had... borrowed, heading for some island no one knew about anymore. It didn't have a name, it was abandoned, and best of all, it was right smack in the middle of the ocean between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. It seemed like a good place to go, but how would Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Ty Lee know where to go. Especially since it was so unknown.

"How are you so sure they'll meet us on this 'secret' island?" She huffed as she bended the water to make the boat go faster.

"Because, before we left, I sat down with Toph and Sokka." He stated as he steered. "I knew Aang and Ty Lee would forget, and even though your goofy brother is forgetful, I knew those two would remember something this important."

"And how long do you think it will take them to realize something bad is happening? It could only be us that are having these troubles." She shot back.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"No, I guess it's just wishful thinking." She sighed and she made the water move faster. "But let's get there as fast as we can. Maybe they're already waiting for us."

He nodded, but refused to admit it was nearly impossible depending where they were at the moment. But the sooner they got there the fast they could get things in order. No telling what news the other four would bring them.

"Is that it?" Katara's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He squinted at the horizon. "Yeah, that's it. We'll have to ... oophm." He stumbled backward away from the wheel as the boat jetted forward at a faster pace. "Damnit! Warn a guy when you're gonna go crazy!"

"Sorry, I just want to get there!" She smiled back at him.

"Crazy water bender." He mumbled as he tried to steer the boat straight.

* * *

Aang was steering Appa toward the ocean. It felt weird to be lead by a blind earth bender to where they were going. The letter he read was not a good omen. It was short and to the point.

**_"Plan B. I know Zuko has one. ~Uncle."_**

He had no idea what plan B was, but apparently Toph did. So now here was following her instructions to a place she had a vague idea of. It it hadn't been for Toph's threat, he'd still be in the Earth Kingdom. He still didn't know what castration meant, but he was sure it wasn't good.

"I think we're getting close." He called over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" She asked as she sat up.

"Well, all I see is water at the moment. And from what Zuko told you, it's only about a day from the Earth Kingdom and a half a day from the Fire Nation. Hopefully, we'll get there by night fall."

She nodded. "Sounds about right." She flopped back down and pointed to the sky. "Doesn't that cloud look like a big fluffy Momo?"

Aang looked up and scowled. "Toph! There aren't any clouds in the sky! Would you stop messing with me?" He smiled to himself as he faced forward again.

"Geeze Hawky, sounds like Twinkle Toes woke up on the wrong side of the bed again." The hawk gave a chirp in her direction as he held his face toward the breeze. This was the life, flying without doing any work.

* * *

It was hard, but they managed to slip out of the fortress they were being held captive in. Once they managed to get out of their cell, Sokka stumbled upon another cell with a very familiar face in it. After asking Ty Lee, they decided to spring the prisoner and have her come with them.

Momo lead them out of the strong hold with surprising ease. With his sensitive hearing, he avoided all the guards and managed to get them out unseen. Sokka turned and stared at the offending fortress.

"Well, at least I know where we are." He sneered. "I never wanted to come back to this damn place. General Fong is a nut case."

Ty Lee raised an eyebrow. "At least we know where they keep everyone."

"They will most likely move once they realize we escaped." Sokka replied as he pulled a map out. "We're not far from where Zuko said to meet if anything happened."

Ty Lee glanced at the woman they rescued before turning back to Sokka. "Then let's get going."

Sokka nodded and patted Momo's head. "You did good, little buddy. Now, we need to find a boat."

* * *

Katara and Zuko pulled their boat ashore and hid it under some bushes, and made their way further inland. It was empty except for the creatures that lived there. Katara could feel a large amount of fresh water coming from the center of the island.

"Zuko... have you ever been here?" She whispered.

"Once," He sighed as they neared the source of the fresh water. "With my mother. We were on Ember Island and took a little boat out just to fish and be alone. A storm came and pushed us out to sea further then we expected. By the time we realized it, we were wrecked here for about a week."

"How did you get off the island?" She gasped.

"Uncle and my cousin Lu Ten found us. We kept this island between the four of us." He smiled sadly. "But I think uncle forgot about it."

"Wow. Zuko, this place is beautiful." She said in awe.

A water fall cascaded off of a rock face into a small fresh water pond. It was surrounded by orange and red flowers, and the scent coming off of them threw her into a blissful mood. Off to the right, hidden under an overgrowth of ivy, was a small hut.

"I thought you said..." She began.

"Uncle came back here when he had time, and built that. It was before he lost Lu Ten. They'd sneak out here once in awhile to get away from it all. And they'd sneak me along sometimes." Zuko said in a daze.

She placed a hand on his arm. "Well, let's go check it out." She smiled as she pulled him toward the hut. "Maybe your mother was here at one point, and left something behind for you."

He gave a halfhearted smile and allowed her to pull him into the hut. It was dusty. He figured it would be, but he wasn't in the mood to clean at the moment. Right now he just wanted to rest before the others got there. And apparently, his water bender... His? When did she become his? He shook his head in frustration.

"Back up." She smiled. "I'm gonna water bend some of the dust out. Once Aang gets here he can't air bend it out. But I'm exhausted and want a nap."

He watched as she used a thin stream of water to dust off the small bed in the room and pulled him down onto it. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head as she snuggled up next to him. It wasn't until he heard her soft breathing, that he realized she must have been that exhausted that she didn't realize what she did.

He looked down on the sleeping face of the girl he had become addicted to in the past few months. He didn't know what he was going to do once she finally did go back to her home. But for now, he was satisfied with whispering a quiet "Mine!" in her ear before surrendering to sleep himself.

* * *

Hamma had specific orders not to announce her presence until she got a signal. But now she was getting antsy, and if they didn't send word in a week she was doing it anyway. She managed to make the guards obey her every wish. The city was still unaware of the change in leadership, and she was loving the fact that the sexist Arnook was finally going to see the light.

True, she knew the men in the North were arrogant. But she never imagined it to be that bad. She assumed her friend had exaggerated the way they were, but now she had seen it first hand. She scowled as she glanced at the guard closest to her.

"You there." He turned and bowed. "Do all of you men share the same feelings as your previous chief?"

The man scowled. "No. He wasn't always this bad." The man said quietly. "After his daughter died, he started restricting what women were allowed to do. Many of us changed our way of thinking after meeting Katara. But Chief Arnook lost his mind when he lost his daughter..."

"Interesting." Hamma smirked. "Get back to whatever you were doing." She said as she waved him off. She pulled out a scroll and started to write. Arnook would be easy to mold to their side if his mind was already gone.

* * *

A/N: I know it seems a little weird with all these guys together in one organization. But hey, look at the White Lotus. I will explain Zhao eventually, so don't get to mad at me. I might not have a chapter up Sunday night, that's why I tried to get two up tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: The Lotophagi**

Iroh was pleasantly surprised to see the silent young man standing before him. Though he wouldn't admit it, the boy had startled him at first with his sudden appearance. He remembered meeting the quiet man through Katara, and knew he was part of the group that helped with the invasion.

"What is it you came all this way to tell me?" Iroh said handing his a cup of tea.

Longshot accepted the tea before answering. "Before Lady Katara left, she and our leader, Smellerbee, came up with a plan B should anything happen."

Iroh raised an eye brow. "Miss Katara is a very wise woman. What is this plan B?"

"First of all, we have a traitor in our ranks. And from what we gathered, so do you." Longshot stated. "We've already dealt with one of ours. But there's still another we have yet to discover."

"There's one in the Lotus?" Iroh choked on his tea. "How are you so sure?"

"The messenger you had tell you about the port city is part of a rebellion. From what we gathered, they are trying to rid the world of your group and throw the world into chaos again. So far, we've been able to keep Ozai and Azula's deaths quiet. But until we find out who in our ranks is sending them messages, we are taking a big risk." Longshot frowned, not used to speaking so much. Why she picked him, he'd never know.

"Do you know what this group calls themselves?" Iroh asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The call themselves lotophagi."

"Lotus Eaters?" Iroh narrowed his eyes. "How much do you know about this group?"

Longshot closed his eyes and sighed. "We managed to get enough information out of Jet when Katara figured out he'd been brain washed again. We started our back up plan shortly after Katara left."

"Have you seen Katara and Zuko since?" Iroh asked warily.

"Yes. Bee had me follow them to the port city, and what I witnessed there proved that Lady Katara was right to suspect something." Longshot replied as he leaned in. "All the cities and villages you gave them to investigate, are traps set up by the lotophagi. Their first targets are your nephew and the Avatar's group."

A gasp escaped Iroh's mouth. "We need to..."

"Calm down sir." Longshot held his hand up. "So far, Lady Katara knows about it, and her brother has been taken captive along with the acrobat girl." Before Iroh could interrupt Longshot stopped him again. "Everything is fine though. They are now heading toward their rendezvous point. So you don't need to worry. And as for all the cities and villages you wanted to have... cleaned up. It's being taken care of."

Iroh sat back in his chair. "And what of your traitor? And how many villages have you been to already?"

He pulled out a sheet of paper. "We have been letting information slip to the few we suspect. We plan on hitting Halgeta and Sapran Village in the Earth Kingdom in three days. We've already eliminated the problems in the Fire Nation main land. But we still need to get the islands here. The Earth Kingdom cities with the most problems we plan on leaving for last, since it will take more of our members to..."

"How did you get to all these villages and cities without the White Lotus finding out?" Iroh read through the list.

"We know how to stay in the shadows." Longshot said as he stood up. "I must be going. We will keep you informed from now on. But it will only be you we will contact. With the unknown informants, it will be even more dangerous to inform you of anything until it's already done."

"I understand. And thank you, Longshot was it? I would like to ask you one thing." He saw the young man nod. "Is there a way you could get a message to my nephew for me?"

"If you write it quickly, I will see what I can do. I am one of the only people that know where their rendezvous point is. Your nephew thought I should know in case of an emergency." Longshot said as he waited for the older man to write a quick letter.

Iroh finished and handed it to him. "Thank you again."

* * *

He couldn't help it. Every time he looked at the woman they rescued, he got a chill. Ty Lee told him she was harmless, but it still didn't reassure him. But at least he wasn't alone in his paranoia. Momo was keeping his distance from the woman as well.

It hadn't taken their captives long to find them missing. They hadn't gotten more then a few miles before they heard the alarms going off from the fortress. At the moment, they were hiding inside a cave, with a small fire and what little bit of food Ty Lee hand managed to snag while she'd been exploring.

He watched in quiet fascination as the woman showed Ty Lee how to cook the vegetables without needing a pot or pan. He was grateful Ty Lee managed to steal some food, but would it have killed her to sneak some meat as well.

Momo pulled at his wolf tail. "What is it Momo?" He followed the direction the lemur was pointing at the woman. "Yeah, I know. I don't know what to think either."

"The food should be done soon." Ty Lee smiled. "I'm so glad we found her, I never had to cook for myself."

"Are you sure we can trust her?" He whispered as he looked past Ty Lee at the woman. "I mean... look at her."

"Oh Sokka, she's harmless." Ty Lee rolled her eyes as she bounded back toward the food.

"Yeah, sure. Harmless." He mumbled and turned to Momo. "About as harmless as cactus juice." The lemur nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

The sunlight refused to move out of his face, forcing him out of the last little bit of sleep. He rolled over to get away from the light, and growled when he realized it was pointless to try and sleep any longer. He kicked the blanket off and sat up, blinking around the room. He couldn't remember where he was at first, or where his companion had disappeared to.

"Ka..." He stopped as he heard a loud splash outside. Now he remembered. They were on the island, and he and Katara had been too exhausted to do much more than sleep once they arrived. Groggily, he made his way outside, and ducked as a jet of water smacked the side of the hut where he had been standing.

"Sorry Zuko!" Katara blushed from where she was standing on the water.

Wait a minute. "I must still be asleep." He mumbled. "How are you standing on the water like that?" He asked as he walked up to the water.

She tilted her head. "I'm a water bender. I just focus the water into pillars under my feet." She giggled at his confused look. "Here." His eyes grew wide as the water lifted her into the air. Two separate pillars of water under each foot.

He smirked. "Like stilts." He chuckled. "You and Ty Lee would have made quite a pair in the circus." He didn't even have time to duck before the water whip grabbed him and yanked him into the water.

"What was that brother? I couldn't hear you with all that water you were choking on." Katara snickered as she lowered herself to the water's surface. She started to get a little worried when he didn't surface again. "Zuko?" She asked nervously. "This isn't funny."

She let go of her hold on the water, and allowed herself to drop into the water. Diving under to search for the boy she had been denying having feelings for. She came back up after searching with no luck, panic written on her face and heart clenching in fear.

"Zuko!" She shouted to no one, but hoping he'd hear it. She dove under again frantically, swearing that if this was some sick joke, she'd kill him herself.

She used her bending to push her to the bottom and nearly choked on the water as Zuko swam past her in a hurry. She followed after him wondering what had him so worked up. When her head broke the surface, she felt her stomach unclench and felt anger rising up.

"I thought you had drowned, you ass." She snarled.

"Calm down. I was fine. You get excited to quickly." He smirked. She huffed as she started out of the water, but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "I did find something. I think you should see it."

Her curiosity ruled out her anger as a smile started to spread across her face. She allowed him to pull her back into the water, and followed him back to the bottom of the pond. It was then she saw a small opening near the base of the waterfall. She glanced at Zuko and felt a blush rise up on her face as she noticed he was still holding her hand.

She was starting to feel her lungs burn a little, but she could see a light the further inside the cave they got. She wondered how Zuko could stay under water so long. She could stay down longer than most people because of her ability to bend the air from the the water in a sense. She wanted to ask him as soon as they got to where ever he was pulling her, but that thought slipped her mind as she saw what he lead her too.

"Zuko," She said breathlessly from the scene she was looking at. "It's... beautiful."

"Yeah." Zuko said staring at the girl next to him as the light from the glowing torches made her skin look golden. "Yo... it is."

"Hmm?" She responded distractedly. Turning to him, her face felt warmer than usual as she realized his face was extremely close to her. All she had to do was tilt her head... just a little. Zuko swore it was a dream. Those lips were so soft against his. He could stay like this forever, and damn the consequences. Katara wasn't fairing much better, as she was thinking along the same lines.

* * *

They had to double back half way to the island. As they grew closer to the island they were to meet the others on, Aang had spotted a Fire Nation ship near by. When he told Toph about it, she recommended doubling back and not drawing attention to the island. He wasn't quite sure what was going on. But he understood that if the end of the war was still unknown to most people, it could still be dangerous for him and his friends. And they didn't need the extra attention at the moment.

Appa gave a groan and he found a small clearing to land in. "Hey! I think the one Earth Fortress is around here. We stopped there before we came to find you."

Toph opened her eyes. "So what, you wanna go have a reunion or something?" She yawned.

"No way. That General Fong was insane!" He said sticking his tongue out in disgust. "I'd rather not go anyway near there, but it's the only place we can land at the moment."

Toph jumped off Appa as soon as she felt him land. "Well, then let's not stay long enough for him to spot... us." She scrunched her eyes up in concentration.

"What's the matter?" Aang said standing next to her and searching the forest around them.

"You better hide Appa. This forest is crawling with people and they don't feel friendly. I'm going for a little exploring."

"Toph..." He knew if he told her not to, he'd be flattened. "Be careful." He sighed.

"Who do you think you're talkin' to Twinkle Toes. I'll see them before they see me." She smirked before the earth swallowed her whole.

"Well, that's one way to go unnoticed." Aang smiled after her. "Come on boy, let's find somewhere to hide you so you can rest."

* * *

A/N: I am very sorry for not posting lately. I've had a rough couple of days, which sort of killed my creative writing. I tried to make this chapter longer, but I didn't have time. I really wanted to explain what Zuko found, but I haven't figured it out yet myself. Sorry. I'm open for suggestions. And I'm hoping my creative side wakes up soon, because sitting and staring at the screen with only one word on the screen sucks. Sorry guys. ~Zar


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Accidental Discovery**

Katara and Zuko broke apart blushing. Both confused and excited as to what just happened. But not knowing whether to take it further, or act as if it was an accident. Deciding to just ignore it for the moment, Katara started glancing around the cavern.

There was a garden with several different kinds of flowers spread throughout the cavern. How they survived with out sunlight, she didn't know. A small spring ran through, but there was no telling where it started from. As Katara walked through a part of the garden that featured some blue flowers, she stopped in front of the cavern wall and let out a gasp. Zuko rushed up to her side to see what had caused her surprise, only to feel his jaw drop.

"It's like a life story about the world." She said trying to concentrate on what she was looking at. "Look, the world looks like it was all one piece in the beginning."

Zuko glance along the story that was playing out on the wall. "Look, here's where it must have separated. But it looks as though the people still got along for the most part." He said going further down.

"Here's the first avatar." Katara pointed excitedly.

They kept going along the walls admiring the art work and the story it was telling. They started to notice a pattern. Peace, war, depression. Peace never seemed to last long though from what it was telling them. There was always someone who thought they were would do better than anyone else to rule a kingdom. And thus, it seemed they would never bring peace, or at least not for long.

Zuko saw her sad look the further down they read. He glanced up at his section of the wall. "Oh, look. Here's where the Fire Nation decided to be selfish." He sighed.

Katara leaned in to look at the man on the wall. "Do you know that guy?"

He nodded. "That's Sozin. My great grandfather." He bit out. "Let's move on and see if we're on here."

She nodded. "It's kind weird don't you think. The story lines here seem to single out the fire and water nations." She frowned as they got further down. "Is... is this you as a little boy?" She giggled.

Zuko leaned forward and closed his eyes in embarrassment. "Yes." He said through clenched teeth, but got an idea and he moved down the wall quickly until he found what he was looking for. "Oh look, little Kata."

"Where?" Her eyes grew large as she shoved him out of the way. "Yes, this wall is very strange."

Zuko rubbed his arm as he kept going forward. "How on earth do they have our entire life story on this wall? Here is where we saw each other the first time when you found Aang."

They walked side by side as they looked over each others' travels. Sometimes giggling, or in Zuko's case smirking, and sometimes feeling each others' pain. They stopped at a picture that had them confused. It was them, inside the very cavern they were in looking at the wall.

"Like I said before, how does it have our entire life on this wall?" Zuko asked warily.

"I-"

"Actually, the wall doesn't update itself."

Both teens whirled around quickly at the newcomer's voice. "Roku!"

"In the flesh, so to speak." Avatar Roku smirked. "Have a seat, I'll explain."

* * *

Toph was making her way through the forest, or under the forest in her case, toward the familiar heart beat she felt. She had to stop a few times when she felt a vile presence above her. Some of those seemed familiar as well, but she was more focused on the one she had slept around for the better part of the last year and half... or was it two already.

Finally, she felt the heart beat right above her, up at least thirty feet. Which meant they were in a cave, hiding from these other creeps. Her instincts told her to be cautious about approaching her target, but the prankster inside told her to scare the daylights out of him.

Carefully, she checked for the other presences in the forest. They seemed to all be heading toward the port city not far from here. The only other heart beats were the ones inside the cave with her target, and the air bender with his bison back a little ways.

"Idiot." She mumbled to herself. "I told him to hide the damn beast, not cover him in grass."

Shaking her head, she started to bend the stone and earth around herself until she seemed to have a larger build. Once she was satisfied with her creation, she made her way out of the ground and crept up to the mouth of the cave. She frowned as she noticed an extra heart beat, but it seemed familiar in a weird way.

"Momo, you want this weird green thing for that potato?" Came the voice of her favorite punching bag, or one of them.

"Sokka, that green thing is broccoli." Ty Lee giggled. "Oh look, Momo likes his broccoli."

"Of course he does!" Sokka snapped. "He eats grasshoppers and spiders!" Momo was heard shrieking and the warrior defending himself against the offended lemur. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sure your grass... Did you here something?"

'That's my cue!' Toph smirked to herself as she stepped into the cave, but stayed back enough so the light didn't ruin her little joke. She felt their heart beats speed up, and Sokka scrambling towards his sword.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" Sokka said as confidently as he could.

While they were all focused on the form in the mouth of the cave, she slipped out of it and underneath them. She came up beside the new person, but apparently the woman couldn't speak. She held her finger to her lips as she hid behind the silent lady, and watched the show.

"I asked you a question! What do you want?" Sokka said edging forward cautiously. "I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Toph made a slight movement that formed a stone sword, or what Sokka would think was one. She heard him squeak before he charged at the offending object. She made another quick movement just as he was about to swing his sword and the earth and stone crumbled into a pile of rubble.

"Wh- oomph!" Was the only thing that escaped the warrior's mouth before he tumbled over the pile of rubble.

"Sokka? Are you... okay?" Ty Lee asked in a strained voice.

"Oh, he's fine. Just a little clumsy." Toph said from behind them.

Sokka's head popped up from the pile. "Toph? How did you find us?"

She buffed her nails on her shirt. "Please Snoozles, finding you isn't that hard. Hi Momo." She said as the lemur landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"When did you get here?" Ty Lee asked as she bounced over to the blind girl.

"Oh, Twinkle Toes and I landed here a little bit ago. We were heading to you know where, but had to change directions." She stated as she turned her head to the woman. "Who's the Silent Lady?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I don't really know. Ty Lee thinks she knows her, but won't tell me who she is."

"I told you I know who she is!" Ty Lee pouted. "But it's not my place to say until she's ready to speak for herself."

Toph frowned. "She's telling the truth, Snoozles." Toph turned to the woman. "I'm the Blind Bandit, or as I have been recently renamed, the Iron Beast."

"Who gave you that name?" Sokka cried. "Why do you get the cool names and I get Snoozles or Pony Tail Guy?"

"Later Pony Tail Guy, right now, I was wondering if you three wanted a ride to... our rendezvous point. I don't know who you guys pissed off, but they're swarming all through the forest and port city." Toph smirked as she folded her arms across her chest. "But we don't have time for those stories, because we have to get moving."

"Alright, let's go. No telling what Zuko did to my baby sister." Sokka said in mock horror, only to get smacked upside the head by Ty Lee. "Ouch, you know I was kidding!"

"Still, I don't like you insinuating such things about a boy I grew up with most of my life." She pouted. "He always treated me like a little sister you know."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Lead the way Iron Beast."

Toph cracked her knuckles and made a large enough opening in the ground for them to slip into. Momo was still on her shoulder as she jumped down and waited for the other three. She felt them drop next to her and closed the opening above them.

"Wow, it's really dark down here isn't it Snoozles?" Toph smirked as she lead the way. She knew it was his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's kinda like being bli... you little brat." Sokka chuckled as he realized she got him again. "Who's hand is on my butt?" He was answered with a chatter from Momo. "You were after the food, Momo!"

The rest of the walk promised to be interesting, and Toph wouldn't want it any other way. She joined in on the laughing as they made their way toward where she sensed Aang. Thankfully, the only heart beats she felt around were the ones with her and Aang with Appa.

* * *

"How did they escape?" Zhao bellowed.

"We don't know." A soldier said shakily.

"We'll have to relocate now." Master Yu frowned. "Perhaps, it's time to visit Hamma."

"If we do that, we won't be close enough to put our plans into action once the Lotus heads North." Long Feng said shaking his head. "I knew that boy was trouble, but I hoped he really was an idiot."

"Who cares about the boy! He took my prized prisoner!" Zhao snarled. "She was key to destroying the Fire Nation and conquering it!"

"Well, besides that," Master Yu cut in. "We need to decide on something. Do we relocate, or do we go after the brats. They will most likely lead us to the others."

Long Feng tapped his chin. "We can relocate for the time being. I know of a place not far from here. Give the brats a sense of false security for the time being."

"We have another problem." Xin Fu stormed in slapping a folder on the table. "The Fire Nation mainlands have been eradicated of our little distractions. So have Halgeta and Sapran villages in the Earth Kingdom. We don't know who's doing it either."

The sound of breaking glass was heard. "We relocate tonight. Long Feng, recall your men. Xin Fu take that little snot, Hahn and see if you can figure out what's going on."

"I can't leave this place." General Fong came storming in. I may not be on the council, but if I leave here the Lotus will catch on a lot quicker."

Master Yu nodded. "The we should leave a group behind to help you."

"We could always form two separate groups, so we aren't all caught at once should they actually be smart enough." Long Feng replied. "That was part of my problem in Ba Sing Se."

"Why not leave the second in command behind. They can fond men to take their places, so they can form a council of their own." Zhao smirked. "It could work for the best. I never understood why we sent them out into the field in the first place."

"True." Master Yu sighed. "Xin Fu, as my second, you will remain behind with General Fong, Hahn, and Yan Rah. I don't want to here any complaints."

The group split up and went to pack or to recall their men. Or in Xin Fu's case, brood about being shoved out of the way again. Especially with that little snot from the Water Tribe. But, it could all work out to his advantage at some point.

* * *

Toph smirked as she sensed the port city near by. It seemed the men looking for her friends were evacutating. She knew it could still be a trap, but at the same time she knew she'd sense them before anything happened. As long as she was on the ground anyway.

Sokka leaned over from where he was sitting. "Hey Toph, is it safe to leave yet?"

She shook her head, and went back to watching the port city clear out. They'd need to wait until dark to leave anyway, but she wasn't going to say anything yet. She was getting antsy though. She recognized some of the heartbeats, she'd fought enough of them to know. Dai Li.

"How did you guys end up in such a mess anyway?"Aang said as he scratched behind Momo's ears. "And who's the quiet lady?"

"We went to our first location, which ended up being a trap." Sokka frowned. "We would have been there forever if it hadn't been for Momo." The lemur stood up proudly, shaking his clasped hands above his head in victory.

"That's right Momo! You're our hero!" Ty Lee giggled.

Aang chuckled at his pet and turned to the woman. "And how did you end up there?"

She blinked, not used to being addressed. "I..." Her voice barely came out in a whisper from lack of use. "I am the key to ... bringing down the royal family. Or so I'm told." Tears sprung to her eyes. It hurt to talk. It hurt to think about why she had been taken years ago. She was taken from her son, whether he knew it or not she didn't know. "I've been there for years, but I lost count. I just want to find my son again."

Ty Lee was by her side hugging her. "It's alright, you'll see him again. I'm sure of it. I'm amazed you didn't break out yourself."

"They probably threatened her son's life." Sokka said darkly. "We've seen it before. They hold something precious like that above your head to break your spirit."

"Guys," Toph said turning around. "We have to wait to leave until dark. Appa's pretty noticeable. "And they left two behind to keep watch for you three."

"No, we just need a distraction." Sokka cut in. "I don't want to waste anymore time. We need to discuss what we found as soon as possible."

"I think I can pull off a big enough distraction." Aang smirked. "I've been dying to try this trick Katara taught me. And Toph can make her earth people to look like you three from a distance."

Toph cracked her knuckles. "Three distractions coming up. Get going Twinkle Toes."

Sokka turned to the two women. "We should get on Appa awhile. What's the signal Aang?"

"You'll know it." Aang said as he jumped on his glider.

* * *

A/N: I hope this one's alright. I will get back to Zuko and Katara in the next chapter. And from now on I'm going to call the lotophagi Lotus Eaters, to make it easier. I'm going to work on another chapter later on tonight. ~Zar


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Reunions**

"So, you're telling us that everyone has their story on this wall, it just depends who is looking at it?" Zuko frowned.

"That's correct." Roku smiled.

"And that we each have a spirit guardian that watches us and places our story on the wall?" Katara asked warily.

"Yes."

"Zuko, did you slip me some cactus juice? Because I'm having a hard time believing this."

"Cactus juice? What's that have to do with this?" Zuko questioned in confusion.

"You never had any?" Katara smirked. "Remind me and I'll get some for you. And I'm sorry Roku, but this whole story is a little hard to chew on."

Roku held up his hands. "I know it seems strange. But if you like, I can summon your spirit guides to prove it."

"Then yes. Do that." Katara said crossing her arms. "I'd love to see this spirit guide who knows my entire life."

Zuko paled. "Something just hit me. If these spirits are watching our every move... they don't watch us bath and umm... use the facilities do they."

"Oh great, now I have to worry about dead perverts!" Katara sighed. "It's bad enough dealing with the live ones."

Roku let out a chuckle. "I assure you they don't watch you at those times. So private moments stay private. I will return with your guides." They waited until he disappeared to even talk.

"What do you think?" Zuko said as he turned around to look at her.

"I want to believe it, but come on. Someone watching over us. If someone was, we wouldn't keep getting into so much trouble where ever we go." She scoffed. "But I want to believe it's kind of real. How else could our story be on the walls here?"

"I know what you mean." Zuko bowed his head. "If we had spirits watching us so much how could such horrible things happen to us."

She nudged him with her elbow. "Yeah, but we had some good things happen too. It might have taken me a little, but I started seeing you as a friend. And if it hadn't have been for you, I probably wouldn't have been able to get rid of Ozai. You kept me sane while we were in the palace."

He smiled warmly at her. "You were never sane." He pulled away to duck her punch. "But you know what, I like that about you. Although, when we first met I thought you were a snobby know-it-all."

"And I thought you were a pompous ass." She shot back and dove to tackle him. He managed to pull her weight so he could pin her down, but forgot about her legs. A water whip smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey! No fair! I can't bend without hurting you!" He mock pouted.

"Oh boo hoo." She giggled as she used her legs to flip him over and land on top of his chest in victory. The water pinned his arms and legs down as she sat on his chest smirking like a mad woman. "I WIN!"

"This is different."

They both turned their heads to see Roku with his head cocked to the side in wonder. Behind him was a woman with her face in her hands giggling, and beside her was a young man not much older than Zuko himself.

Katara's face paled. "Mama?"

The woman's hands pulled away from her face to reveal an older looking Katara. "Hello my little snow bear." She said as a tear fell from her eye. Katara ran to her mother and was surprised when she could actually hug the woman. "I missed you so much." Kya whispered.

Zuko stood up and walked to the man next to Roku. "Hello Lu Ten." He said halfheartedly.

"What's the matter little cousin?" Lu Ten frowned. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Oh I am." Zuko said quickly. "But I thought you'd be looking after Uncle, and well... I was hoping to see my mother too."

"Your mother can't be your spirit guide..." Lu Ten smiled.

"But Katara's mother..."

"You didn't let me finish. Your mother is still very much alive." He finished.

Zuko's eyes grew large as he let the last sentence sink in. "But..."

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, let's catch up. And let's start with that girl who had you pinned down." Zuko blushed as he looked over to Katara. Her mother must have said the same thing, because at the the same moment their eyes met. He noticed she was blushing as well.

* * *

The Freedom Fighters were having the time of their lives. Smellerbee had certain squads assigned to each village. The number one rule was, make sure the information they had was correct before they took action. Her rule had been short so far, but since she took over they had more food in their stomachs and money in their pockets.

They specifically enjoyed the fact that she took the time herself to decide which information was worthy of their time or not. With Jet, all they did was attack for no reason, and steal from who ever happened to cross their paths. It made people hate them, even if they were trying to help them. But with Bee, the villages they helped seemed to praise their good deeds.

Today was the day they planned to take down a man who was stealing the children of the Rocky Meadows Village in the Earth Kingdom. There were four teams assigned to this specific village, and now they understood why. The village was more of a city, if it weren't for the run down state it was in.

Teams Sparrow and Robin would do the scouting for the children, while team Hawk and Falcon find the man responsible and eliminate him. But the way the village was set up, it would take them a long time to find either. So they had to come up with a way to lore the man out in order to find the children.

* * *

"Aang! That was not a distraction! That was amazing. And Toph, you're little stone people we awesome." Sokka had been ranting for the past half an hour on how great they were in distracting the port city inhabitants.

"You don't have to tell me how awesome I am, I already know that." Toph said as she puff her chest out.

Aang chuckled from his perch on Appa's head. "Since we're closer than we were before, it shouldn't take us too long to find where we're going."

Sokka looked back at the woman and Ty Lee. Both had fallen asleep shortly after taking flight. He knew they had to be exhausted, since their captives only gave them enough food to survive. He started to feel exhaustion creep up on him, but he was trying to fight it.

"Momo, I think I need a nap." He mumbled as his eyes slid shut on their own accord. The lemur flew to him and curled up on his chest, before falling asleep as well.

Toph rolled her blind eyes. "Well Twinkle Toes, looks like it's just us again. Everyone else is sleeping."

Aang looked back and blushed. "I guess you're right. Want to come up here?"

After a few minutes silence, she crawled to the edge of the saddle. "I actually have a better idea." She dove off the bison. "Aang! You'd better catch me!"

He snapped his head back to see her falling. "Toph! I'm coming! Keep going buddy." He said quickly to the bison before grabbing his glider and flying after the crazy metal bender.

He caught her and felt his stomach unclench. "I'll take you back to Appa. Are you alright Toph? How did you fall off?"

"Fall off? What are you talking about? I dove off! Nutsy made it sound like fun!" She said in excitement. "Now, take me up higher and drop me!"

Aang shook his head as he followed her orders. "You know, I think Bumi is a bad influence on you." He said before he dropped her again.

"Maybe, but at least he knows how to have fun!" She shouted back to him as she dropped through the air.

* * *

Zuko and Katara were upset to hear they could only speak to their mother and cousin for a few minutes. But they felt better knowing who was watching of them. They half expected Roku to leave with them, but were surprised when he stayed behind.

"I have a few more things to talk about before I leave." He said as he sat down. "I have a little more freedom due to my being the avatar."

"That makes sense." Zuko added.

Katara wasn't really paying much attention to anything the two men were saying. She was trying to remember every feature in her mother's face, and how when she laughed her nose would crinkle just the tiniest bit.

But she would remember the way her mother hugged her. She felt safe for the first time in years. Yes, when Zuko hugged her or held her when they slept, she felt safe. But this was a different kind of safety. This was something only a mother could give.

"Katara?" Zuko was inches in front of her face waving his hand. "Are you there?"

She blinked. "What? Oh, sorry. Where's Roku?" She noticed he was gone.

"He gave me his message already." He said awkwardly. "Apparently, we have a hell of a ride in front of us. Oh, and he said he felt a disturbance on the surface. We should probably check it out, just to be safe."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry anyway. Let's go see what this disturbance is." She said as she stood and dusted her head off. "Did he happen to specify what we were in for?"

He shook his head. "Just said, 'The road to come will be more difficult than any we have encountered to date.' and left." He scowled.

"Aang always said the spirits were vague and talked in riddles." She smiled as she dove into the water shortly followed by Zuko.

It took them a lot less time to get back to the surface than he remembered, until he realized she was water bending them up faster. When they were on the shore of the pond, they heard voices through the trees. Unfortunately, they were to far away to discern any of them.

"Let's get a closer look." She whispered.

"Wai..." He sighed as she was already running through the trees. "Noooo... don't listen to me. Even though it could be enemies."

He found her standing frozen at the edge of the forest. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly trying to see what she was looking at.

"They're here!" She smiled. "Sokka and them are here."

"Are you two just going to stand there, or you gonna come out and say hi?" Came Toph's voice from the shoreline.

"Where are they?" Sokka's voice followed.

Katara bolted out and tackled her brother. "I'm right here, big brother. Did you miss me?" She released her hold on him with a frown. "You feel... thinner."

Sokka blushed. "Long story. I'll explain it after I get so meat in my stomach." He looked around in panic. "There is meat isn't there? Please tell me there's meat!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Of course there is. You just have to catch it. Why don't you go ahead and hunt for a rabbit or something." Sokka was already in the woods with is club in hand.

"Don't bring any rocks back that look like nuts this time!" Toph bellowed after him.

They heard something that sounded like "Shut up Toph." before they burst into laughter. Zuko went over to help Aang take Appa's saddle off, and was bombarded with a large tongue knocking him into the sand. He kept his eyes closed until he felt the offending appendage retreat, and he opened his eyes to look down at himself.

"Aww man, Appa. Why do you always do that to me?" Zuko whined as he sat up.

"Funny, I kind of remember this happening to you when you were a child. Only it was a fountain, and you said 'girls are crazy' before storming off into the palace." A womanly voice chimed.

Zuko scowled as he pulled his slobber coated shirt off. "Yeah, and they still are." He looked up and froze at the woman standing beside the bison. "M-mom?"

Aang and Ty Lee caught him as his legs gave way and he fainted.

"Sparky, you're such a chick sometimes!" Toph rolled with laughter.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm getting off track here or not. But, I just write whatever pops into my head. And the last two days here I've been getting a lot and trying to make them work. Let me know if it gets too far fetched.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Witch Hunt**

Katara was astonished to hear what Sokka and Ty Lee had discovered while being held captive. At the moment, her, Sokka, and Zuko were going over the notes Ty Lee and Momo had snatched before they broke out. She was looking at a list of members and nearly growled when she saw a familiar name.

"Hamma." She spit out as if it was poison.

"What?" Sokka asked looking up from his handful of notes.

"Hamma's taken over the North Pole." Katara bit out.

"How? You'd think they'd have upped security since the last time." Zuko added.

"Hahn got them in." She hissed.

Sokka's face darkened. "What a little traitor. I knew he was part of their group, but to help destroy your own nation..."

"I... helped destroy my nation." Zuko frowned.

"No. You helped better it." Katara pointed out. "We need to go to the North Pole."

Sokka shook his head. "No. I think it's a trap. They're trying to lore the White Lotus away from the other nations so they can't help when something big happens."

"It makes sense." Zuko scratched his head. "Here it says they plan on taking Ba Sing Se, Omashu, and the Fire Nation Capitol as their main targets. Then there's the North and South pole, and some city called Gaoling."

"Excuse me?" Toph voice rang out through the room. "Did you just say Gaoling?"

Katara jumped at her sudden appearance. "Yes, he did. And you should know, those guys that were chasing you are in this group."

She cracked her knuckles. "I'm going to metal bend them into pretzels." She said darkly.

Sokka cheered as he jumped up from his spot. "Look! They were dumb enough to write down the dates on when they plan to attack!"

Zuko grabbed the paper. "I know this handwriting. But I thought Zhao died in the North Pole?"

Katara scanned her list. "How did I miss that?"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Sokka blushed. "Ty Lee found out when she was sneaking around. Long Feng is there too."

"We have a lot to figure out before we do anything." Zuko sighed.

"Well, why don't you all take a break for a little bit. Get some food in your stomach." Ursa said from the door way. "Toph, Aang was looking for you just a minute ago."

"Great. Twinkle Toes wants to whine about feelings." She stomped off to find the air bender, but was secretly smiling on the inside.

"Now, you three get outside and eat." Ursa demanded. "You all look too thin.

* * *

It was an emergency meeting of the White Lotus, and everyone who could be there was there. Iroh sat at the head of the table with Pakku on his left and Piandao on his right. Jeong Jeong took the other end of the table with Longshot on his left and June on his right. These six were the best judge of character and able to catch a lie with the slightest movemnet, nervous twitch, or slip up in one's speech.

"I have called you all here toady, because we have received word that there is an organization out to destroy the balance we long to keep." Iroh began. "Not only that, but they plan on targeting us as well as the young war heroes. Two of them have already been captured."

"What do you mean have been captured?" A man from the desert frowned. "I thought you sent them to investigate the conditions of villages?"

"We did. We sent Zuko and Katara to investigate the Fire Nation Islands, and they ran into some trouble. But they managed to deal with it without any problem, for the most part." Pakku smiled.

"We sent Aang and Toph Bei Fong to the Earth Kingdom, since they had to drop off two dignitaries on the way." Iroh said as he glanced around the room. "So far, we haven't heard from them or if anything has occurred since they left Ba Sing Se."

"Unfortunately, my student and his companion were captured at their first stop in the Fire Nation Mainland. They were ambushed and we have yet to find out where they are being held." Piandao sighed. "But Sokka is a bright young man, and with Ty Lee's help, I don't see them being held for long."

"Why send all these kids to do adult work?" A woman sneered.

"I beg your pardon, Madam Kwan, but these children are more adult than most in this room." Jeong Jeong snapped.

"They are still children, and they need to be in school learning, not running around playing hero! And Fire Lord Zuko needs to take his thrown!"

"I am the Fire Lord until I decide Zuko is prepared well enough for it." Iroh stated calmly.

"Oh, and how will he be ready if he's not here learning?" She snipped.

"There are far more things to worry about than that, woman!" Pakku snarled. "We'll end up back in war if we don't put a stop to this group. And if you don't mind, I'd like to learn a little more about them first before we decide who needs to learn more schooling..."

"You're exactly right, Pakku." Iroh cleared his throat. "We have gotten off topic." He gave a meaningful look to Jeong Jeong that only he noticed.

They found a traitor, but how do prove it would be difficult. It's always the ones you least expected, and certainly never expected the woman who taught his child and nephew. This would prove difficult, especially since he wasn't sure if she was the only one.

* * *

The salt water lapped at the side of the small boat he was perched in waiting for a bite on his line. The days were growing longer and soon there would be no break between night and day. He had forgotten how much he missed the night breeze and sparkling stars in the midnight sky. Being gone for several years seemed to spoil him, since away from the South Pole there was always night and day.

But, he was happy to be home once again. And though it wasn't how he left it years ago, the new village was a welcomed sight to him. Unfortunately, with this new village, came new responsibilities for the chief. And the only freedom he ever got was when he would sneak away with his canoe and fishing pole.

He worried about his children, yes, but he knew they were well past needing him. Sure, they'd come to him for little things, but the days where they'd run to him with scraped knees and tears in theirs eyes was over. And he missed all of it because of the war. Now, the only thing he had to look forward to were weddings and grandchildren. And he planned on making up for lost time with the grandchildren.

"Hakoda?" Came a withered voice. "You have been sitting there for two hours. What are you doing?"

He turned and smiled to his mother. "Just wondering what the kids are up to." He said tiredly.

"Well, come home and get some food. We got a letter from Iroh." Kana huffed as she started back to their new home.

Hakoda sighed as he paddled his canoe to shore and headed back towards and empty home.

* * *

A/N: I know this is very short and not much is going on. My first week of school kinda kicked my behind. I never expected so much homework at once. But I've decided to get all my homework done on Thursdays And Fridays from now on so I can have the whole weekend to finish this story up. Please be patient with me. And I hope this story isn't too far out there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Dividing the Enemy**

They finally had a chance to prove they were better than second best. Xin Fu and Yan Rah decided to be in charge of the second half of the Lotus Eaters, and they were calling the shots from now on. To hell with those uptight snobs who thought they were better suited for grunt work, while they sat and played cards and sipped on their tea.

"I say we smoke out those fucking runts who call themselves heroes." Xin Fu commented. "Once we get rid of them, the White Lotus won't have any chance of keeping peace."

"What do you plan on doing once we find them? Holding them captive didn't do much good at all." Yan Rah replied.

"Who said anything about capture?" Xin Fu smirked wickedly. "They are some of the most influential figures in the world. If the people see they can be taken out, they'll realize there's no point in fighting."

Yan Rah grinned back. "That's an excellent idea. And once those idiots realize we should have been the head council, they'll be begging for our mercy."

"But how to smoke them out? We don't even know where they are at the moment." Xin Fu sighed.

A knock at the door drew their thoughts away for the moment, as Hahn stepped in with a scroll. "I think we can find them pretty easy."

"Oh?" Both men raised an eyebrow.

"The man who gave Zuko and that slut a boat slipped a tracking device on it. Said he didn't believe their story about being members of the Lotus. Amazing what fear does to people." Hahn said as he handed the scroll over. "I have a favor to ask."

"We refuse to keep them alive." Xin Fu snapped.

"I don't want that. I want to be the one to take that so called _warrior_ out. He screwed one too many things for me and I intend to make him pay. And if I get a shot at his little woman, all the better."

"That's fine." Yan Rah nodded. "We probably should match up our strongest with them."

Xin Fu pulled a scroll out with a list of their forces. "You've got to be kidding me! They only left about sixty men for us."

"What?"

"So we each get fifteen men?" Hahn frowned.

"And what of the woman they helped escape? Zhao wanted her alive as collateral." Xin Fu sighed again. "If we kill her we won't be able to hold anything over Ozai's head."

Yan Rah exhaled. "It won't do any good anyway. He hated that woman. He only kept her around for looks. He had a mistress. So, kill her."

"I'm sure General Fong would like a crack at her. He said she did nothing but cause trouble for him and his men." Xin Fu remarked. "Trouble is, keeping our real agenda hidden from him."

"What do you mean?" Hahn asked in confusion.

"Well, he thinks those of us from the Fire Nation have turned our backs on our nation. That's the only reason he allowed us to make base here. And Long Feng took him somewhere to have a _"talk"_ before any of us got here." Yan Rah smirked.

"Oh, so if he realizes you guys are just using him, he might turn against us?" Hahn nodded in understanding. "We'll just have to keep him in the dark then, won't we?"

"Agreed. Anyway, you can handle the _'prince'_ and his water whore, can't you Yan Rah?" Xin Fu looked to the fire bender.

"If it's the girl I think it is, then yes. I remember a little brat from the south that nearly blew my chance of ridding it of the last water bender." He commented darkly. "I should have just killed the brat."

"Last... water bender?" Hahn frowned.

"You're not gonna get all sentimental are you?" Yan Rah sneered.

"Nah. I just thought there were more, but I guess that's just 'cause half our benders went down there after Zhao's attack." He waved off.

"It's settled then. You, Hahn get the warrior and his bitch. Yan Rah gets the prince and his whore, and I get the avatar and that little cunt that cost me a fortune. The only problem is, I might need a few extra guys to help with the avatar." Xin Fu added.

"I only need about five. Sokka always was a weak fighter. Wave a little meat in front of him and he's easy to waste." Hahn smirked.

"You can have five of mine as well. The girl should be easy to kill, but I know Zuko was a powerful bender from the last I heard." Yan Rah remarked.

"Good. Now we just have to tell Fong who he'll be dealing with and he can keep his fifteen men." Xin Fu said as he scratched out their plans. "The last I heard about the avatar, was he couldn't go into the avatar state anymore. But it doesn't make him any less dangerous, just evens the score a little bit."

"Shall we prepare a few ships to track down our... friends." Yan Rah smirked.

"Yes. But make sure they're disguised well enough." Xin Fu smiled. "We'll leave in a day if everything's ready.

"I'll go talk to Fong." Hahn added as he headed out the door followed by the other two. This would be their chance to prove they had more brains than they were given credit for.

* * *

They had been on the island about a day or two, and already there was a plan of action formed. Katara and Sokka had locked themselves away inside the hut, and even forced Zuko out of their way. Now, he was training with Toph and Aang, while Ty Lee and his mother were off gathering food.

He caught a rock to stomach thanks to his distracted mind. "Damn it Toph! Let me know when you're starting!"

"Oh sure. And I suppose an enemy's just gonna say,_ 'Okay, I'm ready to start. Are you ready? No, well I'll just come back another day.'_ I'm not taking it easy on you just because you can't get your head out of the clouds!" Toph snapped at the end.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just thinking." Zuko blushed.

Aang pulled his blind fold off. "About the rebellion or Katara?" He smirked, and dodged a fire ball. "I take it he's thinking about Katara!"

Toph's face lit up. "Don't worry, your little wifey will clue you in on her plans when she's finished. And then you can run up and give her a big sloppy Appa kiss."

"I don't kiss like Appa!" Zuko defended himself, and realized it was a trap.

"Really? How do you kiss then?" Aang winked. "More like an elephant coi?"

"No. No. I bet he kisses like one of those sparrowkeets." Toph laughed. "Quick little pecks and then turns his head away in embarrassment."

"Stop it!" Zuko pouted. "It's none of your damn business anyway!"

"Aw, Aang, is Sparky blushing? I think I hear a blush in his voice?" Toph grinned wildly.

"Yep. Sure is." Aang said as he leaned against the earth bender.

"Well... Aang, I bet you kiss like a damn..." Zuko sputtered but couldn't come up with anything.

"Actually, Aang's pretty much like a wild animal when he kisses." Toph winked at him.

Zuko's face turned even redder. "I... didn't need to... how do you know mudbug?"

"Oh, you know. Two kids, curiosity gets you eventually." She waved off.

Aang on the other hand had tied his blind fold back around his eyes. "Anyway, weren't we practicing?" He said as he cleared his throat.

* * *

"No, that won't work." Sokka frowned. "If only we could get a message to Iroh without it getting intercepted."

Katara twirled a piece of hair in frustration. "I could go."

Sokka snapped his head up. "Alone?"

"Come on. You know I can do it. If I can get a hold of Bee, that's all I need. And she told me where to find her at all times. It's not that far inland." She persuaded.

"Hmm." He rubbed his chin. "I know you can handle yourself, but how do you plan on sneaking away without Zuko?"

"You're gonna take him hunting or something on the other side of the island." She smirked. "I know Toph can distract Aang for me. And Ty Lee's hooked on Ursa right now. So, I should be able to sneak off pretty easy."

"And what if Bee isn't where you say she is?"

"Longshot will be there. They take shifts at the spot we agreed to meet in case something happened."

"Alright, when and how are you doing this?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose. "They'll notice if Appa is missing."

"I'll leave shortly, and I plan on taking the boat Zuko and I have." She said as she stood and stretched. "And, I'll take Momo so they think him and I are just out looking around. And to make you feel better."

"Alright. Here's some of the scrolls we already copied over. Take them with you and give them to Bee or Longshot. They'll want to know who their traitors are." He said handing her six scrolls. "And be careful. I promised dad we'd stay out of trouble this time."

She rolled her eyes as she shoved the scrolls in her pack. "I'm always careful, Sokka."

He sighed as he watched her walk out of the hut. "Yeah, and I'm a vegetarian." He mumbled to himself as he grabbed his club. "ZZuuuuukkkooooo! I want to go hunting!"

"So, go!" Was his reply as he stepped out of the hut. "I'm trying to keep myself from being crushed by a mad woman! Damn it Toph!"

Sokka already saw Katara and Momo sneak off toward the shoreline, as he watched Zuko dodge Toph's human-sized rocks fly at him in amusement. He might not have to do much of anything after all. He looked at Aang who seemed to sense Katara's form getting farther away.

"Where's she going?" Aang whispered in his direction.

"Said something about clearing her head, and to leave her alone." Sokka shot back._ 'Oh yeah, that's right. King of covering up for my baby sister.' _He mentally smirked to himself.

* * *

A/N: I had a little bit of writer's block, that's why it took so long to post. I have two exams this week so I might not get one up until the following week. But I'm going to try and write a couple of chapters before my exams so I can just post them. Hope you like the chapter. If not I'll do better next time. ~ Zar


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: A New Find**

Katara managed to get off the island without much trouble at all. She used her bending to move the boat faster toward her destination. She decided to take a small break once she was far enough away from the island, and just rethink her strategy. In truth, she had no idea where to find Smellerbee or Longshot, but she knew Sokka wouldn't have let her go.

Momo landed on her shoulder and held something out to her. "What's this?" She asked as she took it from him. He chattered and pointed to the side of the boat.

Turning it over in her hand a few times, she pulled out a small knife she stole from Sokka's bag. As she opened it, she saw the flashing signal light inside it. She knew what this was, the mechanist had showed it to Sokka before the invasion.

"A tracking device? That blasted man!" She snarled. "Momo, we have to get moving. If someone realizes he has a way of tracking us, they could be following our boat."

Momo flew up to the steering column, causing her to blink. "I swear, that lemur is smarter than we give him credit for." She stood and began her bending again, determined to stick the tracking device on the first ship she found.

* * *

"It looks as though they have decided to go on the move again." Hahn moaned as he looked at the device in his hand used to keep track of the boat.

"No matter. As long as they have that tracking thing, we should be able to catch them." General Fong commented. "Still, I don't like leaving my fortress unguarded like this. So let's make it quick."

Xin Fu nodded. "The quicker we rid the world of these brats the better."

Yan Rah narrowed his eyes at the horizon. "But, we must take into consideration the chance of them finding the device before we get to them. We should send out a small scouting team first, and once they pinpoint their location we attack."

Xin Fu raised an eyebrow. "That makes sense. But, if we wait too long they could go somewhere it would be dangerous for us to attack."

"Let's just send the scouting team out, and have them send a message as soon as they find them." Yan Rah added. "We'll stand at the ready, so we can just go on the split second we get it."

"Agreed." The other three chimed.

* * *

It was starting to get dark on the island, and Zuko was beginning to worry about Katara. Usually when she went off on her own it was only for a few hours. Well, at first when they started traveling it would be days at a time, but since then it was down to a few hours.

"Which way did she go?" Zuko asked again.

Sokka rolled his eyes and gave a sigh. "I'm telling you, if she doesn't want you to find her, you won't."

"Toph, can you feel her anywhere on the island?" He asked the blind girl.

Sokka subtlety tapped the ground behind him in a code him and Toph came up with. She tapped back in response as she pretended to look for Katara.

"Well, Sparky, I don't feel her. But she could be in the water, or up a tree. Or maybe Momo took her for a flying lesson." Toph smirked at him.

"Fine! I'll find her myself!" Zuko said as he stomped off past his mother and Ty Lee as they entered the hut.

"What's with him?" Ty Lee inquired.

"Oh, he's just upset because Katara left without him." Sokka slapped his hand over his mouth. "I mean, she said she wanted alone time."

Aang opened his eyes from his meditative state. "Left?"

"Uh well... she and Momo went exploring." Sokka sighed in defeat. "She went to take Bee some information."

"Alone?" Ursa and Aang cut in.

"Yeah, alone. She can handle it!" Sokka defended.

Toph glared at the ground. "You're lying. I don't think you believed whatever story she told you."

There was an explosion outside near the shore. "What the hell?" Sokka jumped to his feet and tore out of the hut with everyone on his tail.

* * *

Kana nearly fell over backwards as she pulled the linen closet open to put the towels away. Hundreds upon hundreds of letters tumbled out, burying her up to her knees. She frowned as she caught one of the offending letters and ripped it open.

"HAKODAAA!" She bellowed.

He rushed into the room. "Wha... oh, sorry. I ran out of room to put them. I've been getting a lot of them. And Pakku has had it with them as well. He said he's just going to hire someone to read through them."

"What on earth is wrong with you men?" Kana snapped. "I left the North for this exact reason."

"Mom, we're not accepting any of them. We just figured we'd write down some of the names and let her decide." Hakoda defended. "Besides, I'm pretty sure she has her heart set on someone anyway."

Kana frowned. "Well, I get to meet this boy she has in mind before any decisions are made."

"Of course mother." Hakoda smiled. "I'll get those out of here as soon as I can."

"Don't bother. I need something to do now that they don't let me in the kitchen." She huffed. "Just stick them in a bag and take them to my room.

"Yes mother." He said calmly, but was cheering on the inside._ 'I get out of that again!'_

* * *

Momo had managed to drop the tracking device in a passing ship without anyone catching him. Now, Katara was heading straight for the capitol city. If she could get there before they headed to the North she could tell Iroh of their new plan. If she kept the pace she was going, she could reach the port of the capitol city by midnight. The only problem was, she needed energy.

"Momo, is there anything to eat in my bag?" She asked tiredly.

The small lemur shook his head, but took flight toward a passing island with her bag clutched in his tail. She smiled as she slowed her movements. No use in losing her companion. She sat down and waited for his return.

Surprisingly, Zuko came to mind against her will. She knew he was going to be angry the next time he caught up to her. Sometimes she wondered if she got him riled up on purpose. It was fun getting him all flustered, and at the same time he could do the same thing to her. She thought back to the cavern they had discovered, and the small but passionate kiss they accidentally shared.

Aang never kissed like that. It felt like Zuko poured his entire being into that small kiss. As if he was breathing for her, and holding her together at the same time. Aang was more like a surprise, but still she felt nothing when he did kiss her those few times.

Momo dropped her bag in front of her and she shoved her thoughts of kissing Zuko behind as she built up her energy. She'd need as much as she could get. Getting to the capitol would be the easy part. Getting to the palace is what she was worried about. But once she explained the new plan, they'd be a little safer.

"Eat up Momo, we're gonna need a lot of energy." She said handing him a few moon peaches." He happily complied.

* * *

A/N: I had a little free time today so I figured I post this up, just in case my exams take a lot out of me tomorrow and Thursday. My bf told me I make funny faces when I write. I told him I probably just make the faces I imagine the characters making when I have them talking. I'm sure we all do it though. Well I hope you enjoy this very short chapter. If my exams go well, I'm determined to write a longer chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Turning Glass into Sand**

The explosion wasn't hard to find. The whole left side of the beach was now a sheet of glass. There was no explaining what did it, until Ursa let out a sad sigh.

"I've seen this before." She smiled weakly. "I just never thought Zuko would have it in him."

"Wait a minute? Zuko did this?" Sokka asked in shock.

"Yes. There have only been three fire benders capable of doing it before." She reached down and touch the glassy surface. "And to do it so perfectly…."

Toph placed her hands on the glass studying the way it was formed. "Whoa. This is like metal bending for fire benders." She stated in awe. "I can feel every grain of sand in there, but I don't know…. I wonder if I could…"

Aang raised and eyebrow. "You want to see if you can turn it back to sand?"

"That's interesting and all, but where's Zuko?" Sokka snapped. "This could greatly give away our location. The whole beach turned to glass!"

"Calm down, Snoozles." Toph said cracking her knuckles. "Why do you think I'm gonna change it back?"

"Oh. But still, where's Zuko?"

"I assume he went after Katara." Ursa said pointing toward the missing bison.

"Great! Now we have no way of escaping!" Sokka whined.

"Yeah we do." Aang smirked. "Well, sort of. Katara told me there's a secret cave under the pond. We can hide there until we're safe, if we have to."

"Fine. Toph, you think…." There was a crunch and the sound of sand slipping through her fingers. "Well. Looks like that's taken care of… How long do you think it will take you to get the whole beach?"

A mound of sand swallowed Sokka up to the neck. "If you don't shut up, I'll bury your head too!" She snapped in concentration. "Aang, get over here. You're gonna learn this too."

Ursa walked quietly back to the hut to think. As she reached it, she changed her mind and sat by the pond. Meditating quietly, she felt a familiar presence. "Hello, Grandfather."

* * *

Katara was surprised how quickly she maneuvered into the Capitol City. She was sure the island was much farther away, but she chalked it up to her being determined to get there so fast. Now, she stood outside the palace walls waiting for Momo to return with Iroh. Unfortunately, patience was never really her thing. She slipped over the wall and ducked behind a bush as a guard walked by.

Letting out a breath, she managed to make it out of the small garden she landed in and into a side hall of the palace. Wishing she'd have paid more attention to where everything was, she made her way to what she hoped was the throne room. She heard voices heading her way and ducked into the nearest door, only to gasp in horror.

"Oh, I'm sorry…. I thought this was the kitchen…." She mumbled nervously as a room full of guards stared at her in shock.

"Isn't that…"

"I'll be going now." She said as she yanked the door open and ran out of the room.

"Hey! Stop her!" A guard yelled.

She flew around a corner only to run into more guards who were heading toward the room she just vacated. Unfortunately, they had no time to react as she froze them to the spot and kept running. She managed to run into guards every turn she took, and was growing frustrated.

"What the hell is with these guys?" She growled as she froze two more.

"Lady Katara, would you kindly stop freezing my guards?" Came the amused voice of Iroh. "They were told you are a welcome guest here. And you go and freeze them?"

Katara blushed as she let her hold on the water she froze drop. "Sorry. I didn't know if the palace had been compromised."

"It's quite alright. I'm sure my men won't hold a grudge." He winked at the men shaking the cold out of their bodies. "Momo is in the kitchen terrorizing the staff, I think we should go… rescue some food for yourself."

She nodded in agreement as she followed him toward the kitchens.

* * *

The crew of the boat was cowering in fear as the men stormed onto their common fishing rig. Unsure of why they were being attacked, the captain told them to be quiet and cooperative. He stood at the helm in defiance, waiting for one of these men to explain themselves.

"We're looking for the Avatar and his little friends." A man finally said as he walked up to the captain. "Where are you hiding them?"

"The…. Avatar and his friends?" The man said slowly in confusion. "Why on Earth would I have them on my ship?"

"We know they're here! We followed the tracking device that was planted on their ship!" The man snarled.

"What are you talking about? We've been at sea for the past three weeks? How in the hell would we fit a damn bison on this tiny ship? Not to mention, I heard the Avatar died in Ba Sing Se! You, sir, are insane!"

"Sir!" One of the man's subordinates rushed forward. "We found the device and a note."

He snatched the note up. "**_Nice try, but we're not all idiots. Love Katara_**." The man crumpled the note up in anger. "That little bitch found it and switched it off. We need to report back. Let's go."

"I told you we didn't have them on this ship you lunatic!" The captain muttered under his breath as he watched them retreat back to their ship.

* * *

Zuko made it to the Fire Nation Main Lands in record time. As soon as he landed he sent Appa back to the others with a note attached, warning the bison to stay out of view of any ships. He knew only one place Katara would head if she couldn't find Smellerbee, and he was damned sure going to chew her out when he saw her.

"Crazy water bender." He muttered to himself as he reached the palace. "How did she manage to get here so fast anyway."

Slipping in through a secret entrance only him and his mother knew about, he made his way through the halls. He was only a few hours behind her, but he knew she wasn't as familiar with the palace. As he passed the kitchen, he heard his uncle laughing loudly at someone inside. Curiosity peeked, he crept in through the servant's door.

"Too hot for you lady Katara?" Iroh chuckled as said woman was fanning her mouth.

Glancing at the plate in front of her, he noticed the spicy sticky buns his uncle loved to eat. No doubt forgetting she wasn't used to such a spicy dish, he offered her one.

"A wittle." She panted as she gulped down milk. "Why didn't you say how hot they were?" She glared at the man.

"I simply figured you were like your brother. He eats everything." Iroh smiled.

"Well, now that I ate, I think we should go somewhere and talk. Momo can stay here I guess."

"No!" A cook begged. "Take him with you!"

Katara giggled as she pulled the lemur off the cook's head. "He must like your cooking." She said as they left.

Zuko followed them to his Uncle's study, waiting for the right moment to announce his presence. As Iroh sat down, Katara opened her pack and dumped it on the desk.

"These are plans the 'Lotus Eaters' have already. It's only half of what Sokka, Ty Lee, and Momo managed to sneak out with them." She stated. "Sokka has the other half. We didn't want to put everything in one basket in case something else happened."

"I see." Iroh said opening a scroll. "The North has been taken?"

"It's a trap. We think it's to lore the White Lotus away so they can't stop the rest of their plans."

"Makes sense." He frowned. "I must tell you, I'm, glad to see you are unharmed. Longshot came by and said they were taking care of all the cities we needed checked out. And so far, most of them were traps as well."

"That's in there as well." She pointed at the scrolls. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, and they managed to find two traitors in their ranks." He nodded. "What about your group? Is my nephew alright."

Katara blushed. "He's… fine."

Iroh raised an eyebrow at this. "Is there something I must know about?"

"N-No. He's fine." She stammered.

"Other than the fact that she left without telling us where she was going, he's fine." Zuko said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Zu…ko. How did you find me?" She frowned.

"The only place you'd go if you couldn't find Bee, is here. I'm not dumb. And I've been tracking you for how many years now, you think I couldn't do it again?" He glared. "Why would you go off on your own?"

She stood up defiantly. "Because you have more important things to do right now!" She spat.

"Like what? We're a team!"

"Like get to know your mother! She's been trying to talk to you since she arrived and you barely said more the a few sentences to her!"

"Ursa's alive?" Iroh cut in.

"Stay out of this uncle!" They both bit out.

"Maybe I haven't been talking to her, but how am I supposed to feel when she shows up out of nowhere? I don't know what to say to her!"

"Maybe you should start with 'I missed you mom!' or 'I love you!' Instead you said hi mom and walked away!" Katara snarled.

Iroh backed out of the room quietly and locked the door. "Guards, do not let anyone in there, anyone out." He winked to the guards. "I'll send some tea up shortly."

* * *

A/N: I'm very sorry for taking so long. But after two weeks of Zutara dreams I had to write, even if it was a short chapter. And surprisingly, it helped me feel better after so much studying. I hope it's alright. Anyone know if Ursa is a bender or care if I make her one?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Telling the Truth**

"It is time we tell the truth about the end of the war." Iroh announced to the White Lotus Members surrounding him. "Our efforts in keeping it a secret have done more damage than good. The people who took advantage of Ozai's reign have taken it upon themselves to disrupt the lives of those around them. And with this new group, the Lotus Eaters, we ourselves are at risk."

"What do you mean?" Pakku said as he stood next to Hakoda.

"The North has been taken by a woman named Hamma. She claims she is from the Southern tribe, but Arnook's whereabouts are still unknown." Iroh stated. "We believe it is some sort of trap to lore us away from the other nations. If we all go to the north, it leaves the other nations open for attack."

"But, if the north is under someone else's influence, how would we manage to gain control again?" Hakoda frowned.

"I would have to be someone who used to live there, and only wanted to visit her old village." Pakku sighed.

"I'm not sending my mother…."

"He's right." A woman cut in. "I know all the old entrances that were never fixed. Besides, I know Hamma."

"Lady Kanna, are you sure you're up for this?" Iroh asked curiously. "If you go, I suggest you take a few people with you."

"I have people in mind." Kanna winked.

* * *

Aang and Toph had managed to turn the beach back into sand after several hours of Toph's screaming and lecturing. The sun had just started to rise when a large shadow fell across the newly made sand.

"Appa?" Aang squinted against the morning sunlight.

The large bison landed and fell asleep on the shore, exhausted from the flight. Aang jumped up to remove the saddle from his friend and found the note Zuko left. He finished taking the saddle off and sat next to Toph on the shore.

"What's wrong Twinkle Toes?" She said turning her head in his direction.

"Zuko left us a note." Aang frowned.

"Are you still upset about Sugar Queen falling for him?" Toph scowled.

"What? No." Aang began. "I mean, I just find it so weird that she fell for him of all people. Jet, I can understand…. Toph?"

Toph was already storming off toward the hut. "You know what, until you decide who you want, don't fucking talk to me! I thought you were over Katara."

Aang stared at her retreating back in shame, then realized he no longer had the letter in his hand. She had taken it when he was ranting, and he deserved her silent treatment or whatever she had in mind for him.

* * *

Katara stood waiting at the door, as Zuko watched in stubborn amusement. He was just as frustrated as she was about his Uncle's little trick, but her plan was not going to work. In all honestly, was still angry at her for leaving without him. But, seeing her previous plans in action, he knew doubting her would rile her up and make her more determined to succeed.

"Would you stop looking at me like that!" She snarled.

"Like what?"

"Like you know something I don't!"

"But I do." He said as he stood and walked over to the fireplace. He shifted the painting and the fireplace swung in. "See. This is much better than ambushing the next person to come in."

She huffed as she stormed into the opening. "Where does this lead?"

"I dunno. I never used it." He smiled. "I wasn't allowed in this study. It probably goes to the kitchens."

She frowned as she started to smell something familiar. "I don't think that's food I smell."

Zuko sniffed the air. "It smells like…."

"Gun powder."

"She slowly opened the door she came too. "Zuko… this… this is awful."

It was a factory used for building mass weapons of destruction. What confused him the most was there were people down here, building them. He pulled Katara back into the shadows as they watched.

"What's taking so long?" Came a familiar voice.

Zuko's head snapped to the right to see the hated face of Zhao. "What's he doing here?"'

Katara gasped as she realized the people working on the weapons were only children. "Zuko, those are just children! They're the girls we saved!"

He let out a low growl as Zhao slapped the familiar face of Lu hard, knocking him to the ground. If he was here, that meant the others might be as well. He turned to say something to Katara, only to find her missing.

"Damn it." He hissed. "She's crazy." He saw her climbing up into the rafters, and silently followed.

"They sure do have some balls, to hide right under your uncle's nose like this." She mused as she pointed to a small room high above the workers. "I see, Long Feng and Master Yu sitting there talking. Oh, look, there goes Zhao."

Zuko raised an eyebrow at her thoughtful look. "What is it?"

"We can't take them all out." She smirked. "But it seems as though Zhao is running the show at the moment. The other two are out of their element here."

He smirked. "I have a score to settle with him anyway."

"I'll distract the other two, brother." She winked before she jumped across the rafters to the roof of the building.

Zuko watched in anticipation, waiting for her to make her move. This was dangerous, but he started to wonder if the woman lived for danger.

* * *

A/N: I am very sorry for how short this is. My schooling has been getting in the way of a lot of my free time. My English class has made me start ro hate writing, but I'm determined to ignore that so I can finish this for you who stuck around patiently. Zar


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Eruption: Zuko's True Strength**

Sokka was exhausted. He watched the clouds pass by in a stupor. Looking over his shoulder he glared at the other passengers sleeping peacefully in the large saddle. He had no time for sleep. His baby sister was walking right into a hornets nest. He knew he should have trusted his instincts, but he also wanted to believe she knew what she was doing. His only hope was her reaching Iroh in time.

He jumped as a hand came down on his shoulder. "Oh, hello Ursa."

She climbed over the saddle and sat next to him. "I know you are worried about your sister, but Zuko won't allow her to be hurt."

"If he can find her in time." Sokka scoffed. "She's so stubborn sometimes. It makes me wonder where she gets it."

Ursa was quiet for a moment. "A girl usually takes after what she knows. You, for example, are very hard headed. And from the sounds of it your grandmother was a very stubborn woman."

Sokka gaped at her. "I am not hard headed! I just like things to work the way they're supposed to!"

"That, my dear boy, is hard headed. You have a plan and when they don't go your way, you try and make them go your way." She smirked. "Your sister will be fine. If something doesn't work right, I'm sure she learned enough from you to make it work."

He closed his eyes. "I hope. Because if not, I'm gonna have to give her another lesson of Sokka's Instincts." He cracked a smile.

"Why don't you get some rest? I can steer Appa until Aang wakes up." She cooed as she placed a hand secretly on a pressure point, knocking him unconscious. "That's better. You'll be no help if you're exhausted."

They were nearly to the palace, and she knew a way in that only the royal family was aware of. She knew it wouldn't have any guards, though the academy talked of the secret river, it was known as a myth to those who weren't of royal blood. She had to get them there as quickly as possibly, or things could get out of hand.

* * *

"So, we agree to send Kana and her choice of followers to the….." A large explosion rocked the palace cutting Iroh off. "What the hell was that?"

Several more loud explosions followed by more rumbling of the palace. Guards ran into the room frantically, followed by a few of the palace workers. Many of the Lotus members gripped the table as one particular rumble vibrated their chairs roughly.

"Are you fools just going to sit here?" Kana snapped as she jumped from her seat. "I refuse to sit around when the palace could be under attack."

As she darted out of the room toward the commotion, several of the other followed. Only a select few remained behind, and Iroh pulled a guard aside before following after the crazed old woman. He now knew where Katara got her fighting spirit from, and as he passed Bato they shared a knowing look.

* * *

Xin Fu was frustrated. The tracking device turned out to be handy, but that girl was smart enough to switch it off on a passing boat. He looked at the creature in the pen. The elephant bat was named rightfully with it's large ears protruding from it's head and long snout. He would sent Hahn to retrieve more tracking devices and bats. This could work to their advantage if they could plant them properly. But first he had to figure out how the girl found it. The device can only be heard by the bats, and from what he understood, there was a scent locked inside that drove the bats nuts once they were in range. How did that little snot find it?

"Still wondering how she found it?" Came General Fong's smug voice.

"Yes. I don't understand. From what these instruction say, no human should be able to hear it." He groused.

"Hahn should be back by tomorrow. We sent him with a war balloon. But we disguised it so the inventor would believe he's trying to help stop the "lotus eaters" and such." Fong assured.

"Yeah, as long as he doesn't blow it. That kid is more of an idiot that the brat we had captive." Xin Fu sighed.

* * *

"Run!" Master Yu shrieked as a large piece of rock fell from the ceiling above him.

"You're an earth bender! Bend the rocks!" Long Feng said as he caught the rock above his head and shoved it aside.

"I'm only a teacher." Yu whimpered as he darted down the tunnel. "Once we get to the river we should be fine!"

Long Feng glanced back over his shoulder. "Zhao will be busy for a while. We'll leave a note so he knows where to find us. I'm not waiting for him."

"Aw. Abandoning your partners? How cowardice." A voice was heard from somewhere above them.

"Where is she?" Master Yu hissed looking around.

"Just keep running. We don't know who it is yet."

"That's right, keep running." The voice said in a sing song voice. "I'm sure you can get away once you get out into the open."

A rather large boulder shook itself loose just above Master Yu, Long Feng shoved him aside and split the rock in two. They were dealing with an earth bender, he was sure of it now. The door that lead to the river was just up ahead, if they could reach it they'd be safe.

Just as they were about to reach the door an explosion had them ducking for cover. When they looked up the ceiling caved in blocking the door, cutting off their exit. It would take the both of them working together to clear it before the girl caught up to them. And Long Feng was starting to doubt his partner's abilities to earth bend.

"We have to bend our way out quickly!" Long Feng said as he started moving the rubble. "Yu! Help me damn it!"

Master Yu shakily got to his feet and began to help, but as Long Feng figured, he wasn't much of a bender. He stored that away for later, at the moment they needed to escape. Unfortunately for them, this was all part of the plan. Keep them busy while her partner dealt with the fire bender.

* * *

A rather large fire blast erupted from under a pile of rubble. Zhao struggled angrily to his feet. How dare they ruin his plans. They were solid. Ozai rarely came to this part of the palace. He always left it to the guards to keep the workers in line. He himself had been honored to learn of this magnificent place. On their way here, he managed to pick up several new workers from one of the islands, and it doubled their progress in making more weapons.

But now, Zuko, of all people, had found them out. And he was attacking with a fury no one had ever seen the Banished Prince use before. Never had he had to fight so hard against this…. worm of a boy. When did he get so strong?

"What's the matter Zhao? Can't keep up?" Zuko taunted as he charged the older man fire whips blazing.

"You certainly have come into your own since I've been gone." Zhao panted as he launched fire balls at the boy, only to have them knocked aside by the whips. "Impossible!"

"I unlike you, have learned from watching other benders." Zuko wrapped a whip around Zhao's throat. "They are no different than us! They bleed the same way we do!"

Zhao let out a strangled scream as the fire whip scorched the skin of his neck. He brought up his fists and cut the fire whip with his own. "You are too young to know anything!" He coughed. "If we let them run around bending their elements, they'll turn on us!" He charged Zuko in a fit of rage, only to crumble as a large bolt of lightning struck his leg.

Zuko stood over him. "The war is already over. You lost. Ozai and Azula are dead."

Zhao's eyes closed. "You….. lie." He hissed before unconsciousness took him.

Zuko stared at the battered form in front of him. "Goodbye Zhao."

He turned to see Lu climbing over some rubble. "Fire Lord Zuko, thank you again for saving us. We were taken not more than a few days ago. My girls are frightened, but safe. When I saw Lady Katara in the rafters, I managed to get the workers to safety."

"Good work Lu." Zuko smiled tiredly. "Once this is all cleared up, I'll have some guards come and lead everyone up into the palace for food and rest. I had no idea this was here. I apologize."

"I will inform the others. I believe I saw Lady Katara heading this way." Lu winked.

Zuko looked in the direction Lu nodded to and smiled. Though she was rather dirty and her braid had come loose, he would recognize that wild woman anywhere. She landed in front of him with a dirt covered face, and a smile that could light the world on a cloudy day.

"I take it you had fun?" Zuko smirked at her.

She nodded before looking at the unconscious Zhao. "Not as much fun as Toph's having." She nudged the man on the ground with her foot. "Is he dead?"

Zuko furrowed his brow. "Toph's here?"

Katara winked. "I planned on luring those idiots out to the river, but when I got there I saw Appa. They should be getting outside to the river in a few seconds, and Toph will crush Master Yu the second she sees him."

Zuko let out a laugh. "You are evil." He turned to walk toward the river. "Come on let's go watch the show."

"Alri…gah" Zuko spun to see Zhao holding Katara by the throat, a flame held closely to her face.

"You should check to make sure your enemy is dead before you celebrate, Prince Zuko." Zhao said hoarsely. "I think this little bitch has caused us enough trouble for one life time."

"Let her go." Zuko said warily.

"Or what?"

Katara struggled against him. "Zuko! Snap out of it!"

"Shut up!" Zhao put the flame against her cheek burning the flesh. He grinned evilly as she let out a pain filled shriek, but was surprised to she elbowed him in the ribs causing him to let go.

"Katara!"

"I'm alright Zuko!" She answered shakily. "Just…. stop him."

Zuko felt fury well up inside him as she collapsed to the ground in pain. His skin felt as if it were on fire, and as he fixed his gaze on Zhao he knew who to unleash it on. Zhao finally got his bearings back and froze as he saw the Prince walking toward him.

The boy was on fire, literally. Not just any fire, but silver fire. He'd only heard of a few people using it before. And that was centuries ago. But here before his eyes, he was witnessing the silver flame that could melt the strongest metal. And it was said that any who could wield this flame, could bring forth any flame they chose. Including the flame of Judgments.

He stumbled back, trying to get away from the boy. "N-No! Stay away! Get away you freak!" He said shrilly as he tumbled over loose rock.

"Judgment time, Zhao." Zuko said as his eyes lit up a bright gold and the flames surrounding his body turned from silver to gold.

The flames raced forward engulfing Zhao, who screamed in agony. Zuko only watched for a moment before rushing to Katara's side. He turned her over and stared at her cheek.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered tearfully.

She opened her eyes to look at him. "Beautiful." She said before closing them again.

Something in him told urged to touch the fresh burn. As he did, the flames burst forward caressing the charred skin. Tears clouded his vision, and he angrily wiped them away with his other arm. When he looked back, the flames had turned a pale violet and were destroying the burn on her face. His astonishment was broken when he heard several people rush up behind him.

"Zuko!" Iroh panted as he knelt next to his nephew. "I knew you could do it! I just knew it!"

Zuko didn't speak, he just watched as the violet flames continued to mend the girl's face. He heard his Uncle explaining what was happening, and heard Hakoda's worried voice. But he was too entranced to care. He heard someone discover Zhao's empty body, and his Uncle's explanation of how it came about.

Katara's eyes fluttered open as the violet flames died away. She stared at Zuko for a second, before launching herself into his arms, knocking him back. "Look at you!" She sniffed holding back tears. "I'm supposed to be the healer."

He laughed in relief. "Well, someone's gotta take care of the healer." He said wiping a stray tear away so she wouldn't see it.

* * *

"Be careful when we get to the river. She might be waiting out there for us." Long Feng warned.

"Or…. You could just run into a whole new enemy." Came a deeper voice than before.

Long Feng looked up in shock as he saw the Avatar and his group waiting for them. "Impossible."

"So… Master Yu, have you learned how to bend yet?" Toph smirked as she dropped down in front of him.

"Y-you!" Master Yu stuttered.

"Yes me." Toph said as she took stance. "Aang, didn't you have something to settle with Long Feng."

"Oh yeah." Aang said as he jumped from Appa.

"What should we do?" Ty Lee asked Sokka.

He was eying up the enemy. "We wait. When I tell you, I need you to take Long Feng's bending." He whispered.

"And me?" Ursa inquired.

"Go find Zuko when you see an opening." Sokka added. "And my sister."

Ursa nodded in understanding. A battle with earth benders wouldn't leave much of an opening, but she had seen enough earth bending to know an opening when she saw one. She was watching Toph, because she'd give the opening she needed. Aang was too busy dodging Long Feng, and wouldn't be much help until he started fighting back. This might take awhile.

"Twinkle Toes! Stop playing around and fight already!" Toph barked in annoyance. "It's not like we have all day!"

"Sorry, Sifu Toph!" Aang said as he got serious.

"Ursa, go." Sokka hissed as Toph knocked Master Yu into the rock face. "Ty Lee, immobilize him."

Master Yu looked up at the acrobat as she smiled down at him. "Nighty Night!" Was all he heard.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. The last month I had a lot of medical term papers to write. It's very frustrating. I had to read read my last few chapter to see where I left off, since it's been awhile. Let me know. ZAR

…..


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Take a Break**

The palace was brimming with energy. The palace staff was running around trying to make everyone comfortable and well fed. Though some of them knew of the secret factory, it was a subject that was never brought up in fear of banishment. The Lotus members were in for another meeting, while the young heroes were resting in the hospital wing. Every now and again, as a maid passed by the wing, you would feel the floor shake.

"I can't believe that loser got away!" An irate Toph growled as she stomped her foot again shaking the room. "His stupid dollies always pop up at the worst possible time."

"I'm sorry Toph. I should have expected the Dia Li to be around." Aang sighed bowing his head in shame.

She stormed over and yanked his head up. "You listen here Twinkle Toes. That wasn't your fault. If anything, I should have sensed them! I must be loosing my touch! Which means I need to train harder!"

Sokka who had been silent for the better part of an hour as he sat next to his sister, finally spoke up. "Unless you can somehow start bending wood, I doubt it's going to help."

"What?" Aang frowned.

"Those Dai Li were coming from the trees. They must have known if they were on metal or Earth she'd sense them."

"So that's how they did it." Toph scowled. "Well, when Sugar Pants gets up, we're going out for a girl's day out."

"She's not going anywhere for a while Toph." Zuko warned. "She needs rest."

"What better way to rest that to go to a spa?" Toph smirked.

"It worked in Ba Sing Se." Sokka added. "And Ty Lee can go too!"

"I know a great place too!" Ty Lee chirped as she dropped from the rafters. "Mai and I used to go once in a while."

Toph schooled her expression, it wasn't part of her plan to have the other girl tag along, but it could work. "Sure Pokey. You can come. At least then you can lead the way."

Zuko frowned. He knew the earth bender was up to something. He'd just have to follow them, and not be caught by Toph's feet. He turned as Katara started to stir, taking in the freshly healed skin on her cheek. He was still amazed to find out he could heal.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Fire Lord Iroh has asked that you all come to the dinner hall in an hour. He sent fresh clothes for all of you as well." A maid said as she opened the door to allow the other servants to carry in said clothing.

They each grabbed their clothes and took turns changing in the only bathroom, while Zuko attempted to wake Katara. He wouldn't go if she didn't wake up, he knew better than to let the crazy girl alone anymore. She always disappeared.

* * *

Hahn had finally return with the tracking devices and bats. He had little resistance. He was proud of himself for being able to pull one over on that crazy old man. But now as he grew closer to the Earth Kingdom fortress, he grew wary. He could see smoke coming from the main building. Carefully, he navigated the balloon to the forest a little away from the fortress. If it was enemies, he didn't want to get caught in the mess and loose their bats. He managed to get a glimpse of inside the walls before he landed. It was Bumi. That old nutcase from the White Lotus, and he seemed to have brought friends. Hahn reapplied fire to the balloon and took it back into the air. The only place he could go now, would be to see Hamma.

* * *

Rocks, boulders, and fire were flying through the air and crashing mercilessly to the crater filled ground. Yan Rah was becoming frustrated with it all. How had they figured it out already? That boy and his wench couldn't have gotten that far yet. They were sold out. That's all he could think of. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the war balloon they had disguised for Hahn. But it wasn't landing to help, it kept going.

"That little traitor!" Yan Rah snarled as he ducked to avoid a boulder.

"King Bumi! You're destroying my fortress!" General Fong pleaded. "I was only doing what I thought you'd want!"

Bumi narrowed his eyes at the cowering man in front of him. "Eradicating the White Lotus was not what I wanted, Fong. I am a member, and you knew that."

"B-but…" Bumi noticed it right away. The man's mind had been addled.

"Men take him back to Omashu." He ordered. His personal guard was wearing similar robes as him. Purple, frilly, and green poka dots. If they minded the uniform, they didn't say it. "Now for you two." Bumi turn to the two remaining Lotus Eaters. "All of your enforcements have been detained. You have two choices."

Xin Fu panted as he stood next to Yan Rah nervously. "Wat's that?"

"Surrender, or…." Bumi motioned to two of his guards. "Wear these robes my guards wear and become one of my elite."

Yan Rah nearly fell over in surprise. "But…. We're your enemy?"

"Enemy smenemy. I figure if you're good enough to organize all this, you're smart enough to know you've been led astray. My men here were the same. They are my elite, but also they are seen as crazy to their peers." Bumi explained. "There is a catch. You will have to vow your loyalty to me, and should you stray, you will be killed."

Xin Fu frowned. "Join you and your band of crazies, or surrender to be killed?" He glanced at Yan Rah. "But he's a fire bender."

"I have benders of all kinds in my, as you put it, band of crazies. One more Fire bender can't hurt." Bumi smiled. Both men reached for the hideous robes reluctantly, knowing they must be crazy to accept such a strange offer.

* * *

Dinner was over, and Zuko had lost sight of Katara. Not only that, the other two girls seemed to have disappeared as well. He saw Sokka and Aang whispering angrily to each other, and stormed over to them. Sokka looked up and scowled.

"If you came to ask where Katara is, we don't know. All three of them disappeared." He grumbled.

"Toph's up to something." Zuko stated. "I could see it when Sokka mentioned Ty Lee going along. Do you have any idea where they'd go Aang?"

Aang shook his head furiously. "If I knew I'd have told you both. Toph is very secretive when she's got an idea in her head."

"Great." Zuko scowl darkened. "Well, how are we supposed to find them?"

"Maybe they don't want to be found." Came a quiet voice behind them.

"And just who do you think….." Sokka whirled around only to stop his rant halfway through. "Gran Gran?"

"About time you shut that hole of yours, Sokka." The old woman smirked. "You three need to stop worrying what the girls are up to and go out and have some fun of your own. At the moment, we have most of the Lotus Eaters under control, except for three. So go out and have a boy's night."

Zuko eyed the old woman carefully. "And what if K… the girls get into trouble?"

Kana smiled. "So you're the one who stole my granddaughter's heart."

The blush on his face said everything she needed to know. "I see. As for them getting in trouble, it's taken care of. Now go have fun."

Aang brightened up, as did Sokka who grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him along with them. "Don't worry," he whispered the still blushing Zuko. "We're going to find the girls."

* * *

"Alright. AGAIN!" Toph bellowed into the dark forest.

Carefully she placed a hand against one of the trees, trying to sense the earth in it. Katara and Ty Lee were bounding through the trees to make it harder for her to find them. So far she had managed to narrow it down to one small section at a time. But they knew it wouldn't be good enough for her until she could narrow it down to a single leaf on a tree.

"Toph, I need to take a break." Katara said as she dropped down next to the blind girl. "I'm still worn out from Zhao."

"Fine Sugar Queen." Toph sighed.

"Are you… mad at me?" Katara pouted.

"No, just frustrated. I never hated being blind so much." Toph scowled.

"I can help." Ty Lee said as she hung from the tree branch above them. "I used to train blind folded so I could sense everything around me. I bet I could get it to work for you, only I won't have to blind fold you."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "What do we do?"

"We?" Katara frowned.

"Yes, we. I'm not gonna look like an idiot alone." Toph said slapping the water bender on the back. "Besides, it's girl's night out. Might as well have fun with it."

Ty Lee blind folded Katara. "Alright, now this is how I trained…"

* * *

A/N: I know this is short. But my semester is about to end and I won't be able to post for the next two and half weeks. I just wanted to get a little more out there before I had to start all my term papers... and finals. I'm not sure if I like this chapter though, so if it is crap, let me know and I'll try and rewrite it in between papers. Zar.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: The New Chief of the North**

"People of the Fire Nation," Iroh stood before the many civillians in full Fire Lord gear. "I have come to announce what we have all been waiting for for a hundred years. The war is over."

Silence was all that was heard, until one man brave enough spoke up. "Is this some kind of joke? Fire Lord Ozai wouldn't just end the war."

Several people agreed quietly, and Iroh smiled. "My brother has been dead for a few months now. Along with his daughter Azula, may they find peace where ever they are."

"If they are dead, why did you take so long to tell us." That same man shouted waiting for Ozai to appear with his evil daughter.

"We have been trying to put a stop to an organization that was determined to destroy this country and many others. If we had out right announced it, they'd have attacked much quicker." Iroh stated. "As it is, the main threat has been dealt with by the same people who put a stop to our previous Fire Lord and his terror of a daughter." He waved to the group behind him and they slowly stepped into view of the crowd. "I give you, Lady Ty Lee of Nobleman Lee's family, Toph Bei Fong of the Bei Fong family, Avatar Aang of the Air benders, Prince Sokka of the Southern Water tribe, Princess Katara of the Southern Water tribe, and lastly, I give you your very own Prince Zuko. He will be the new Fire Lord when I deem him ready."

The crowd was frozen in shock. Surely if this was a joke the foreigners would have been struck by lightening by now. Slowly, the crowd began to cheer, gradually growing louder as they realized it was no joke.

Iroh held his hands up for quiet. "We have searched high and low for a very special woman who stole all our hearts many years ago. Her disappearance left us all lost." He watched as the crowd looked on in hope. "We have found her. Lady Ursa has returned to us at last."

Whistles and shouts erupted as she stepped forth to see her people, and as her mouth opened the crowd went silent. "I am glad to be home again. I felt as though I left a piece of myself behind when I was banished by Ozai. Not only did I leave my son Zuko, but I left all my sons and daughters of the Fire Nation behind. I will never again allow anyone to banish me from my children. The only way I'm leaving is when the death god comes for me."

More cheers went up. It had finally made sense. With Ursa and Zuko here, the war was over. Some were to happy to listen to the rest of the speech. But a few heard Iroh say that this message was being spread by all leaders of each land and village. And a few heard something about a group of people heading to the North Pole, but all was lost in the cheering.

* * *

Kana stood at the front of the ship as they moved closer to her child hood home. Somewhere down below was Arnook, who had been rescued from the Earth Kingdom Fortress by King Bumi. She never liked the man, so she tried to avoid him as much as possible. At the moment he was preaching to her son and his best friend about how they let their women run free entirely too much. In truth, Kana knew if she had stayed below deck with them, she'd probably kill the man. She remembered Hamma very well. She was the most talented water bender they had in the south. But she found it hard to believe what Arnook was saying about her once best friend.

"Mother?" She turned to see Hakoda walking up behind her. "I brought you a blanket to keep you warm."

She smiled and took it. "I'm surprised you aren't demanding I come inside."

Hakoda shook his head. "I am not Arnook. And honestly, I don't think I'm going back inside for a while."

"We don't have a while." She sighed. "We're already here. These Fire Nation ships are much faster than our little tribe boats. I thought I'd have more time to get used to the idea of returning here. But at least I might be able to visit my family home."

They turned and watched the ice bergs pass by in silence. As the wall came to into view Kana gave a quiet smile as she began to remember things she had once forgotten. A man walked up behind them to inform them they'd be docking in a few minutes and they should gather whatever they wanted to take with them.

As the ship docked they heard a disturbance below deck, and turned to see Arnook shoving his way above deck. Bato wore a scowl on his face as he apologized to the crewmen that had been knocked down by the overzealous man.

Bato stopped when he reached Hakoda and Kana. "That man is going to be trouble. Once you left he started babbling about how he was going to take his thrown back, and How Kana wouldn't be allowed to leave."

Pakkun stepped up behind his wife. "But I set him straight dear. If he tries anything …."

"If he tries anything, I'll deal with him." She said sternly. "I don't need a man to protect me."

"We know." All three me chorused.

The walk through the town wasn't what any of them expected, well except for Kana. She knew her best friend wasn't as evil as everyone thought her to be. She smiled as she saw many of the children running and playing in the streets, and several people at the market. She glanced at Hakoda who had a look of surprise on his face.

"What's the matter?" She smirked.

"I just can't believe we were able to walk right in the front gate." She whispered.

"Hamma and I were friends before. She's not as evil as you all think." She stated.

"I can't believe this!" Arnook stormed back towards them. "There are women, WOMEN, learning to waterbend!" He snarled. "And there are men learning to heal! That's woman's work! " He whirled on Kana. "This is your fault!"

Kana was taken aback. "My fault?"

"Yes, you left the damn village all those years ago and my father allowed it. But then your tramp of a granddaughter came back and screw things up even more! When I take my throne back…."

"You won't be taking your throne back." Came a voice behind him.

Several guards stood behind Arnook with Hamma among them. Kana walked up to her old friend and held out her hand, which was ignored as she was pulled into a hug. Arnook's face became a brighter shade of red as he went to attack the two old women.

"Arnook, you are under arrest for trying to harm our Lady." A guard said as he disabled the livid man.

"She has you brain washed! I am your chief! Not that damn woman!" He bellowed.

"I'm sorry, but since she took the throne our city has grown in both spirit and productiveness!" A woman said who happened to see the scene. "We woman aren't treated as slaves any longer. The men are able to relax a little better as well."

Arnook spat at the woman. "You are just like them! All you women think about is yourselves!"

Pakkun secretly sent a water whip at the vile man knocking him unconscious. "Oh look at that, he tuckered himself out." He commented innocently.

"Kana, it is good to see you again, old friend." Hamma beamed as they walked toward the ice palace. "I figured you'd like to see your old family home. I even had you old things brought back up from storage so you could go through old memories."

"Where's your house mom?" Hakoda whispered.

Pakkun smirked and pointed to the palace. "She was a princess. Arnook was her baby brother. Though she left before he could remember her, so he has no idea."

Kana beamed as she stepped through the palace doors. "I'm home."

* * *

A/N - I meant to have a lot more posting by now. But when I went to post recently I found out everything had been deleted from my computer. I nearly had a melt down, because it deleted all my school stuff as well. So I've been trying to remember what I already had written, and ended up having to just scrap that idea and just rewrite everything again. Sorry. Zar


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Time for Adults to Act as Such**

Katara was beside herself in boredom. It had been a few weeks since her Father and Gran Gran left for the North. Iroh was being very secretive about what was happening. She hadn't seen Toph or Aang since they had their girl's night, and she was wondering where they had gone. Sokka and Ty Lee had also vanished into thin air recently. It only left her with Zuko and Ursa. Both of them were incredibly hard to track down during any part of the day except meal times. She used to try and catch them a few minutes before meals just to have another human to talk to. But she had grown tired of having to track everyone down. But tomorrow, she planned to get answers whether Iroh wanted to talk or not.

"Katara?" came the familiar voice of her traveling partner for the past few months.

She ignored him even though she was just moping about not having anyone to talk to. She was mad at him for excluding her in whatever he was doing. Though she knew she had no right to be mad, but she was.

"Katara? Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Zuko said with a small smirk. "I won't know if you are until you tell me…." He dodged a water whip that was aimed at his head. Months together had taught him agility was necessary when dealing with her. "Well, I guess you are. I just came to find you because you missed breakfast and lunch, and I thought you might be hungry."

At that moment, her stomach betrayed her, and she growled to herself quietly. "I'm not hungry." She pouted as she turned away from him again.

She heard a thump as he sat something down behind her and grabbed her shoulders turning her to face him. "I don't care if you say you're not hungry, especially when your stomach says otherwise. I brought a basket of food so we can go have a picnic. You're coming and I don't care if I have to throw you over my shoulder to make you."

She yanked herself out of his grip angrily. "I'd like to see you try, Princess. I'm in no mood to deal with you. Just leave me alone like you've been doing since Gran Gran went to the North!"

He stared at her in surprise. "But …"

"Just go away Zuko." She said as her anger deflated. "I just want to be alone."

He sighed as he searched her face. "Fine, but I'm leaving the food in case your brain finally starts to agree with your stomach. I'll see you in the morning." He turned and left her alone as she asked.

She watched him walk away and into the palace. "I wasn't serious." She whispered to herself. "I just needed some excitement."

As she picked through the basket, she never noticed Zuko's shadow on the window sill to her room. He knew she was finding it hard to sit still with nothing to do anymore. He would have to talk to his Uncle so he could have more time with her.

* * *

Three weeks in the North Pole, and Kana had helped Hamma pick the next chief for the North. Surprisingly, they found that Eugoda was a distant cousin of Kana's and therefor had a right to the throne should she want it. Eugoda denied the position saying she was much to old, but recommended her granddaughter that was Katara's age. Hamma and Kana both spoke with her and decided she would be Hamma's heir. With that situated, Kana said her farewell to her old friend, and headed back to the Fire Nation to straighten out her love struck grandchildren.

* * *

Sokka and Ty Lee were starting to regret their offer to help Toph and Aang with the new training she developed. It had been nearly three weeks since they were able to sleep in a bed. Ty Lee still wondered how Katara wormed her way out of it, but Toph bluntly stated Sugar Queen and Sparky needed alone time for once. Sokka could be heard mumbling about his alone time once and awhile, until he would be rocketed into the air by a smirking Toph.

"There's your alone time, Snoozles." She'd cackle before returning to her training.

It was then Ty Lee learned to just stay quiet, but Sokka somehow always managed to somehow get her shot into the sky as well. It was a long three weeks and she didn't think it would end anytime soon.

* * *

Katara woke from her sleep next to one of her favorite ponds in the palace gardens. She was slightly confused when she wasn't in her bed, but remembered her need to burn away some extra energy. She was even more surprised to find Zuko next to her reading from a scroll with another basket of food.

"What are you doing here?" He grumbled.

He looked up from his scroll. "I think I'm reading."

She rolled her eyes and reached for the basket. "No I mean why."

He shut the scroll and turned to her. "Because I know I have been neglecting you, though it wasn't my intentions. Uncle has been drilling Fire Lord ethics into my skull every day, and the only break I get is to eat and sleep."

She wrinkled her nose. "I thought I was imagining that smell. Thank La I'm not crazy!"

Feeling self-conscious, he subtly tried to sniff his shirt, but she caught him. At hearing her burst of laughter, he knew he had been fooled. "You brat." He whined. "You're as bad as Toph sometimes."

She winked. "Of course. She's practically….. my sister." She finished gloomily.

He noticed her change in mood. "What is it?"

"It's just…. when all this is finished." She sighed. "Sokka and I will have to return to the South Pole, Toph back to the Earth Kingdom, and You and Ty Lee will stay here. Aang will pretty much go where ever he pleases. We'll never see each other again as a group…." She looked at the sandwich in her hand and put it down. "I lost my appetite." She got up and headed toward her room leaving a confused Zuko behind.

"Uuurrgh! I finally get a chance to talk to her and he damn mood swings kick in again!" He groused to himself.

* * *

Later that night at dinner, Katara was surprised to see her Gran Gran's group had returned. Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Ty Lee had also finally shown up, Iroh as well was attending dinner with them this time. She would have been curious to his appearance if she wasn't so captured in her grandmother's tale of the north. It was half way through dessert that Iroh called attention to himself.

"It has come to my attention and the White Lotus, that the war had been stopped by children…" He held up his hand to quiet everyone, and smiled when Aang placed a hand over Toph's mouth. "….children who had to become adults long before their time. Who have burdened with a grown man's duty, and have done more for this world than any grown man these days would most likely run from. It is our decision, you young heroes should finally get the rest you need. It is time for us adults to act as such. Adults! We have become far too dependent on the younger generation, expecting them to pick up our slack where we make mistakes. It is your turn to become dependent on us for once, and act like the teenagers you are now. You may have missed your childhood, but I'll be damned if you miss out on being teenagers and driving your parents or guardians crazy." He finished with a wink the them.

"Hell yeah! Aang let's go see my parents!" Toph shouted in joy. "I show them what happens when you try to protect your "helpless" daughter!"

Aang shuddered as he realized this reunion would be hell. "Alright. We'll leave tomorrow." He smiled nervously.

"No!" Katara panicked, but when everyone turned to her, she was already gone.

Zuko went to go after her, but decided to explain to them why she was upset. No use in having the water tribe thinking he caused her sadness. "She thinks we'll never see each other again once we split up." Was all he said before taking off after her.

* * *

A/N: I know it has been a long time. And I have tried to get another chapter up before now, but I have been having a bad case of writer's block. Everytime I come to write another chapter I draw a blank. Let me know if anything in here needs changed. I am very sorry if it seems short, but like I said writer's block is kicking my behind. ~Zar


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Stubbornness is Hereditary**

She stood at the bow of the ship heading to her home, idly bending the water as the ship cut through it. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she had smelt the salty, crisp air, or felt the soft, cold snow under her feet. She let her mind travel back to the last time she saw all her friends together.

Toph fighting Ty Lee tooth, nail, and rock trying to avoid the ball gown they were trying to get her in. Sokka shoving every type of meat he could reach into his mouth. Aang fluttering around the ballroom chattering with anyone he recognized. Then there was Zuko. He never left her side more than a few seconds. At first she found it annoying, but once the dancing started she clung to him like a life line.

She was terrified one of the many men asking to dance would try and force her into some sort of unwanted wedding. She assumed Zuko stuck to her like glue because he had the same feelings. There was talk on the Fire Nation council that he could not become Fire Lord until he was wed. Iroh assured his nephew he would continue on as temporary Fire Lord until he was ready for that life changing step.

"Hey Kata." She turned to see her brother wiping the sleep from his eyes. "How much longer? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Sokka." She scoffed. "It should only be a few more hours. We've been sailing for a week now."

"Mm. I wonder if Aang and Toph made it to her parents' house yet." He mused as he looked up at the late morning stars.

"They had Appa. So of course they made it." She snipped. "What are you doing up anyway? You usually sleep til noon."

"Ty Lee makes me get up early now. She said I waste too much time sleeping. Why are you up?"

"I'm used to being up with the sun now." She blushed.

He smirked at her. "Who'd have thought running around with a fire bender for the last year would finally make you a morning person."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go see if we can find something to eat."

* * *

Toph stood outside her parents' door nervously. She had sent them a letter recently with the help of Ty Lee. But she was still a nervous wreck. Aang placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to show he would wait as long as she needed to. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She could she her mother walking toward the door from the inside.

"Hel….Toph!" Her mother threw the door open and latched onto her only daughter sobbing in joy.

"Hi mom." She sniffed.

"Avatar," Her father's voice was heard behind them. "You are under arrest for kidnapping…"

"He didn't kidnap me!" Toph snapped. "I was tired of you treating me like some fragile doll! I can leave again if you won't see sense."

Aang sighed. "I knew something was off when those guys took you from Ba Sing Se." He whispered with a smile.

"Shut it Twinkle Toes." Toph said trying to hide her own smirk. "Well?"

"Fine." He father said in defeat. "Guards, stand down. My daughter and the Avatar are staying."

"Boyfriend." Toph smirked in triumph as she felt her parents' shock, and Aang's nervous twitches. _**'This is gonna be good.'**_ She thought to herself.

* * *

_Dear Katara,_

_I hope you made it home safely. Uncle said it takes about a week to get there from here. I wish you could have stayed…._ "Gah!" The letter was wrinkled up and burnt to a crisp. "What's wrong with me?" He grumbled.

"You're love sick, dear one." Ursa cooed as she walked in with some tea. "Why don't you just go after her?"

"What are you talking about?" Zuko sniffed. "I don't love her. I just miss bickering with her!"

"Oh, well if that's the case, I can call the match maker so we can start picking you a wife." She said slyly. "The council won't wait forever. And they are only holding off now, because your Uncle said you already picked someone."

Zuko's head snapped up. "What? Who?"

She shook her head. "My we're a little slow today aren't we. How about this, in six months, if you're still not over this little problem, take a vacation."

"To where?"

"I've already talked to your Uncle, and he agrees you should go to the South Pole and apologize to all those you scared when you were looking for Aang." She winked. "And wouldn't it be nice to see your friends again?"

He smiled at his mother. "Yes. I'll do it. But why six months?"

Ursa smiled behind her tea cup. "Sokka and Katara will have a lot of things to get used to now that the South Pole has been rebuilt. They were royalty before, but because the village was destroyed they had no reason to act as such."

"Oh." He nodded in understanding.

"Why don't we go out to my garden, and I'll help you write your letters."

* * *

**Time Skip…..**

It had been two months since returning to the South Pole. Katara had kept herself busy training the new water benders. She was extremely surprised to find so many water benders willing to come forth now that the war was over. She was even more surprised that most of the original southern women and warriors had been benders all this time, but were too afraid to bend. She and Master Pakku were very busy with the training, and had rarely a minute to themselves.

They had agreed to split everyone into groups. He would take the older water benders and she would get the younger ones. Sokka would sometimes stop by during lessons to watch, but started avoiding Katara's lessons after the first three. He would always end up a target, if by accident or on purpose, and would storm off screaming about magic water. Katara had never been witness to any of these accidents, due to her teaching so many students at once.

When she did get a free minute to herself, she would lock herself in her room and read the letters from her friends. Toph had managed to write her own letters lately by carving her words into stone and then placing paper over the stone and shading the paper with wax pencils she calls crayons. Katara loved reading these letters the most, Toph would use different colors depicting her moods for each letter. So far Toph was busy training the blind to see with their feet. She, like Katara, was surprised to find so many like her that could bend.

Aang's letters were only ever read once and put away. She felt bad, but his letters were only about him training air benders in the way of the monks and nuns. She found out long ago that she wouldn't want to give up her beliefs to live in the temples, no matter how beautiful they were. She was happy for him and Toph, but she wondered how long they would last before Toph buried him alive.

Zuko's letters were never read. She refused to read any of them in fear that she would read about him getting married. Deep down she knew she loved him, but on the surface she refused to believe it. She knew he'd find the perfect noble to marry that his country would love. But she still hated the idea of him with anyone but her. She was selfish. He was her partner. The only one that could get her worked up, or calm her down when she was ready to attack someone. But now, they were miles away, and both dreading the pending wedding proposals that would start yet again.

A knock on her door alerted her to Gran Gran entering. "Hello my little bender."

"Gran Gran, I'm not little anymore." Katara mock pouted.

The old woman rolled her eyes. "Yes yes. I brought you a letter from Ursa. Apparently there's a few troubles in their nation that need your…. Gentle touch."

Katara jumped at the letter.

_"Dear Princess Katara,_

_It pains me to say this, but Iroh has fallen ill. Our best healers are at their wits end trying to heal him, but to no avail. I was told by many that you are the one to call. Zuko has been standing in for him until his recovery, but the council is foaming at the mouth about him not being wed yet. I would like to ask if you would be willing to return to the Fire Nation to attempt to heal an old man before they marry my son off to someone he does not love. I have already sent a ship to retrieve you shortly after sending this letter. I know you are busy in the south, but I know a certain young man who needs a friend at the moment. Thank you._

_Gratefully yours,_

_Ursa"_

"Do you think Master Pakku will mind taking over for me?" Katara pleaded.

Gran Gran gave a knowing smile. "He already agreed to it. We all knew you would go as soon as I opened the letter she sent me. They need you there more then we need you here at the moment."

"Thank you Gran Gran." Katara beamed. "I should only be gone a few weeks, if that." She said as she started packing her bags quickly.

"Take all the time you need, my dear. Ty Lee offered to help train as well." Gran Gran crinkled her nose. "Something about training their inner self?"

"It works." Katara smiled. "She taught me and Toph, and it helped us center our bending to the point we can do it without thinking now."

Another knock. "Kata, the ship is here to pick you up." Sokka entered with a scroll. "Here. You'll need this."

She took it warily. "Is this…. a list of food?"

"What? They have good food in the Fire Nation!" Sokka whined. "I miss the firey taste they have to their foods." He stopped for a second. "HAHA! Firey… haha…. Taste! Haha!"

"You and your stomach!" Gran Gran scolded. "She is going to heal Iroh! Not do your shopping!"

"Don't worry Sokka," she whispered as she hugged him. "I'll try to get some of it."

He beamed and grabbed her bags. "I'll take these to the ship while you say bye to dad and Pakku."

With that they all headed separate ways to say goodbyes, or load luggage. She was excited to see Zuko again bad sad that it was just to heal Iroh. Hoping she could figure out what was making him sick quickly, so she could spend time with her partner, she rushed her goodbyes and darted for the ship.

* * *

A/N: I think I may have destroyed my writer's block. Hopefully. Now the problem is all the term papers I have due next week. I hope to finish this soon so you don't have to wait so much for me to update. Anyone have a problem with where I'm taking this? I know it's a lot longer the my first one, but my first one I didn't think anyone would like so I kinda cut a lot out of it. Well, I guess it's back to working on school work. ~Zar


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one: An Old Fool**

The crew on the ship was flabbergasted as they pulled into the Fire Nation Port. The captain was still staring at the clock inside the navigation room, and turning back to the map. Just a day and a half ago they had been in the South Pole. It had taken them almost a week to get there to begin with. How they managed to return home so quickly was a mystery.

At least until he happened to look out the window just as certain water bending master jumped overboard into the water. A few of his men had run after her to the edge only to relax visibly once they saw her running on the water to the shore.

"No so mysterious after all." He smiled.

"Captain?" his first mate asked in confusion.

"It seems our water bending master decided to help us along the way." He winked.

* * *

Katara had no time to waste. She saw the silly palanquins waiting for her, though she was surprised to see them. She had urged the ship on to a faster course through the nights in order to get there. Surely, she wasn't that predictable. She crept past the royal guards as she slipped unnoticed into the palace gate. She had a feeling Zuko didn't know she was on her way. She planned on surprising him.

Carefully, she worked her way to the kitchens. She needed some energy if she was going to be healing Iroh. Once inside the kitchens she made a few of the cooks and servants jump, but apologized for startling her. They all bowed and a few asked her when she had returned. One was even so bold to ask if she had finally accepted the prince's hand in marriage.

She blushed as she sat waiting for her food. "I don't think he knows I'm here. Lady Ursa sent me a letter telling me Fire Lord Iroh had fallen ill. I need to find her before I find Zuko."

The fact that she didn't bother to place his proper title before his name was not lost on the staff. But they agreed to keep her return silent until she had talked to Ursa. Katara smiled as she dug into the food placed in front of her. Oh did she miss the food here. Food back home was bland compared to this explosion of taste that taunted her tongue.

* * *

"What other business do you wish to discuss?" Zuko asked the council flatly. "And….." He held up a finger. "If it has anything to do with me getting married, you might as well drop it now."

"But… my lord!"

"No!" Zuko barked. "Fire Lord Iroh assured me he has sent word to a healer and he should be back on the throne within a few weeks. So, as of now, if there is nothing else I call this meeting…."

"There is one thing I would like to bring up." A man stood as bravely as he could.

"Proceed."

"Well, I took notice to how well most of our people responded to the Princess of the South Pole the last few weeks she was here. They were comfortable telling her any problems they had without an ounce of fear." The man took a deep breath. "I thought, if it were possible, to have her come back and see if she could disband some of the unrest in the communities."

Zuko frowned as he listened to the man. It was all true. The nation's people seemed extremely comfortable with her. He smiled on the inside as he thought of her returning to be by his side once again.

"That is very observant of you." Zuko nodded. "I will send her a letter tonight. But you must understand, being a Princess of her own Nation she might not be willing to return to fix our little problems."

The man beamed. "That is all I ask! Thank you Fire Lord Zuko."

"If that is all, I call this meeting adjourned." Zuko said and watched all of the council members retreating. He waited until the very last one left before he allowed a small smile to creep across his face. "Katara, you sure do have a way with people. Even when you are miles away."

* * *

Ursa was waiting for her in the rooms the servants escorted her to. She was confused as to why they took her through so many servants' halls, but smiled when the girl in front of her explained it was to avoid Zuko. She decided to memorize each of these hall ways, maybe she could catch Zuko off guard and prank him a few times before she left again.

"Princess Katara," Ursa smiled as she hugged her. "I sent palanquins down for you, but apparently you didn't see them."

"Oh, I saw them." She winked. "How did you know I'd be here so fast?"

Ursa gave her a knowing smile. "Because I knew you would want to heal Iroh as soon as you could. Your grandmother explained how bored you seemed at home. She said she wouldn't mind if you stayed a month."

Katara blushed. Apparently her gran was writing more than just on how well the south was doing. "So, Where is Iroh?"

Ursa held up her hand. "He is sleeping at the moment. He only seems to get a few hours in a day, so when he finally does get to sleep I leave him be."

Katara frowned as she tilted her head. "Has he eaten anything unusual lately?" She asked. "Zuko told me Uncle made tea out of a poisonous flower once because he mistook it for something else."

Ursa smacked herself in the forehead. "Of all the things we checked for, and we didn't even think to check his teas."

Katara giggled as she allowed Ursa to lead her to Iroh's tea room. Once she got there she let out a gasp. It wasn't just a little pantry with tea in it. It was like a library of tea. Iroh sure took his tea loving to a whole new level since he became Fire Lord.

"This will take forever." Katara pouted.

Ursa shot her a sly smile that she missed. "Well, he only allows one person other than himself to make his tea. She used to be a guard in the prison Ozai forced him into. I can go get her."

Katara nodded as she shuffled through the room. She opened a few lids to take a sniff of the teas. It was when she had found an odd looking can that she grew wary. It reminded her of something. The can was decorated in many bright colors, except for red. She had a bad feeling as she opened it. She nearly dropped the can as she caught the scent of hemlock. Quickly she slammed the lid back on, as memories of Zuko being poisoned flooded her mind.

"Shit!" She cursed as she darted out of the library of tea.

She had managed to make it halfway to Iroh's door before she collided with someone. Expecting to crash backwards into the ground, she was surprised when she was caught by the wrist. She looked up to see Ursa standing there with a very built woman. Katara had assumed she smacked into a man, but this woman could probably snap her brother in half with a single finger.

"That's the tea he's been drinking." The woman said in shock.

Katara's face darkened. "I take it you couldn't smell the hemlock in it?" She snapped.

Ursa and the woman paled. "NO!" They turned and burst into the room Iroh was in.

"I know the smell all to well since Zuko had been poisoned." Katara snarled. "I would think someone from the Fire Nation would be able to smell it at least."

Iroh sat up with a start. "Princess Katara?" He mumbled sleepily. "Have you come to marry my nephew?"

Her anger was replaced with embarrassment for a second before she remembered the tea she had in her hand. "You old fool!" She shouted as teas threatened to leak out. "How could you not smell the damn hemlock in this tea?"

Iroh's face drained of all color as he stared at the tin of tea. "Hemlock? But All I could smell was….. jasmine."

Katara opened the can again. She could now also smell a slight hint of Jasmine, and if she remembered correctly it would be strong enough to cover the initial scent of hemlock at first sniff. But she had a better sense of smell from living in the frozen waste lands for most of her life. Her gran had told her that it was because of this that her brain locked away every scent with each memory.

"Well, I can smell the jasmine. But I can also still smell the hemlock. I'll ask questions later. I need to take a look at you now." Katara ordered.

"It's all my fault! I should have checked it more thoroughly!" The woman sobbed.

"Ming!" Iroh scolded. "I was foolish to drink it without reading the ingredients. It is not your fault."

"I'm going to need a lot of water. And a sanitized knife." Katara stated.

Iroh's eyes grew large. "A…. knife?"

"Don't worry. I did the same thing to Zuko." Katara said as she ran he healing water over Iroh's chest. "It seems to be spreading slowly. That's a plus. It must be such a small dosage that it isn't taking a drastic effect. How many times have you had this tea?"

Ming answered quickly. "I have only made it four times."

Iroh blushed. "I also made it for myself right before bed." He said ashamed. "I believe I had it seven times, not counting when Ming made it."

Katara sighed. "You and your tea." She smiled softly. "I should be able to pull this out of you pretty quickly. It's nowhere near the amount that Zuko ingested."

Ursa came back in with servants carrying buckets of water and a healers scalpel. Katara raised an eyebrow as she took it, but turned back to the old man yet again.

"This will hurt. I can't afford to give you any sedatives in case they react badly with the hemlock. Ursa, can you distract Zuko? Ming, if you could hold him down so he doesn't jerk while I make an incision, it will make this go a lot easier."

A few servants aided Ming as Katara lowered the scalpel. Ursa rushed from the room to catch her son before he made his way to his Uncle's rooms. Iroh, for the most part, just allowed his mind to wander to the spirit realm so he wouldn't have to feel the pain.

* * *

Zuko was irritated. His mother seemed to be distracting him for the last four hours. He loved his mother dearly, but he was worried about his uncle. Why she decided now was a good time to rearrange her rooms was beyond him. So far he had moved her small couch seven times. Three of the seven were back in the exact same place she had it originally. Then there was her damn oversized extremely heavy mirror, that thankfully a male servant agreed to help him with.

When he asked why she needed such a gaudy thing, she stated it belonged to her mother's mother. It was the end of that question. Not only did she have him moving her room around. He also had to help her decide on which robes, gowns, and hats to get rid of. It took an hour and a half for her to finally try on her last gown, and he had finally had enough.

"Why are you trying to distract me? Did something happen to Uncle?" Zuko paled at the thought.

"No… and yes." She sighed. "A healer finally figured out what was causing the illness."

"And?"

"It was a tea that had hemlock in it." She said warily. She grabbed his arm before he could run from the room. "Now, wait until I finish!"

"But Uncle! I know someone who can cure him! I got poisoned by hemlock!"

"Calm down!" She said sternly. "The healer is in there now. She said she has a way to flush it out of his system, but asks that no one interrupts or it could turn bad if she loses concentration."

Zuko sat on the bed feeling useless. "Why is it always tea?"

"Do you think you could tell me the story about a certain old fool who made tea out of the wrong flower? I remember Princess Katara mentioning it before." She winked.

Zuko let out a slight chuckle. "Oh Agni. It was awful." He said. "We were on the run from Zula, and stopped to rest. I was getting ready to go get fish when he started spouting about this flower and the wonderful tea it made…"

* * *

A/N: I meant to get this up last Sunday, but things got a little hectic. Sorry for the delay. I hope to get this finished soon. My semester is almost over which will allow me to write more often thankfully. ~zar

I have tried to post this chapter many times in the last few days, but for some reason I kept getting an error message. Sorry for the delay.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Lover's Quarrel

Katara had worked for three straight hours. She didn't remember it taking this long on Zuko, but at the time she had been going on adrenaline. Here it wasn't as life threatening thankfully. She was slightly surprised at the amount of hemlock she had pulled out. It wasn't much at all, and she began to think something fishy was going on. She would have to do a little research to see how much it takes to actually affect a fire bender. Iroh shouldn't have had such drastic reactions, but she still wanted to research. She knew age had a lot to do with illness and allergies, so she wouldn't scold him for faking just yet.

Ming helped her to stand up, and she turned to the woman. "Is there a library I am allowed to do a little research? I want to learn more about this situation. I may be able to find a better way of healing instead of cutting into someone." She asked innocently.

"Of course!" Ming smiled. "Fire Lord, I will return as soon as I show Princess Katara to the library."

Iroh waved his hand tiredly. "I'm fine. I think I feel a nap calling to this old body."

Ming led her to the library and bid her good luck. Katara narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Something was definitely going on, and she would get to the bottom of it. She felt her eyes start to sting after a few hours, and noticed the sun outside had disappeared for the day to make room for the Yue.

"That's funny." She thought. "It didn't seem that late before."

"You have been asleep for about an hour Princess Katara." A servant said from the door way causing her to jump. "I didn't mean to startle you. I came to show you to your rooms. Lady Ursa came in to talk to you, but found you asleep so she told me to get you in an hour."

"Oh… thank you. I suppose I could sleep. It has been a long day." She yawned.

* * *

Zuko was exhausted after his mother's little moving fiasco. He just wanted to take a hot shower and go to sleep. He had heard someone open his main doors while he was showering, but figured it was just a servant dropping off laundry. He turned the water off and used bending to dry himself off. He was too tired to towel himself off, and barely awake enough to pull on a pair of pajama bottoms before slipping under is warm covers.

He allowed his mind to wander to the crazy water bender before sleep consumed him. He didn't hear the door open again, or hear the slight giggles of an old man or a gentle sigh a mother gives when she sees her sleeping child. The door closed again allowing the darkness to cover the sleeping room in shadows.

* * *

Sokka had just finished reading his letter from Toph. He had a large grin on his face as he walked into his father's office. Hakoda looked up as his son walked in and raised an eye brow.

"What has you so happy today?" He asked warily. "A new invention?" He loved his son, but the amount of explosion that came along with his inventions was beginning to become worrisome.

"Oh, no. I just got a letter from Toph." Sokka said as he laid the letter on the desk.

Hakoda glanced at it. "It's in bright colors this time. Good news I suppose?"

"The _best_ news! Read it!" Sokka said bouncing up and down.

Hakoda read through it and couldn't keep his own smile off his face. "It is the _best_ news. I suppose we should prepare a ship…"

"Dad, you know how she is. You prepare a ship today and she changes he mind tomorrow. We better just wait for the next letter."

Hakoda nodded. "Good point. We wait."

* * *

Morning arrived in the Fire Nation, shining its bright rays across Zuko's face. In his quest to find sleep last night, he had forgotten to draw the blinds. He grumbled and went to roll over only to find his arm trapped. Carefully, he turned his head to see what had his arm, and his eyes grew large.

There laying on his shoulder, was a mess of chocolate curls. He allowed his eyes to travel to the creature's face and saw the closed eyes with their long dark lashes kissing the high cheekbones of a golden brown face. The soft pink, pouty lips turned up in a soft smile as though there was no worries, no old men demanding marriage, and no separation from someone you have become so used to having by your side at all times.

"Katara?" He whispered cautiously.

Dark lashes fluttered open, her brow furrowed at seeing him so close. "What are you doing in the South Pole?" She asked groggily.

"South Pole? This is the Fire Nation!" Zuko smirked. "I woke up and you were here."

She blinked tiredly and sat up. "Oh. That's right, I came to heal Uncle….." It finally seemed to hit her. He was in her bed bare chested, and she only had her bindings on. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Excuse me? This is my bed!" He blushed as he looked away. "I was going to ask you the same thing, but I thought I should let you become more awake first."

She frowned. "Sorry. Let me think for a moment."

He watched as she closed her eyes, and allowed her emotions to run across her face as she thought. He had missed this. Finally, as he was studying her face, her eyes snapped open and that all too familiar glare was on her face. He flinched thinking he was about to get a piece of her mind, but suddenly a wicked smile crossed her face. The one that told him someone was about to pay for something to had done to her.

"Zuko," She smiled sweetly at him.

He sat up warily in case he needed to run. "Yeah?" It happened too fast for him to react. She had shoved her body solidly into his and knocked him off the bed. The unforgiving ground laughing at his sore bottom as he jumped to his feet, and whirled and the smirking water bender.

"what the hell was that for? I didn't do anything to you! I didn't even know you were in my bed until just now!" He snarled.

"Well, you should have checked your bed before crawling in!" She bellowed louder than him.

He raised an eyebrow at this and caught on as she tilted her head toward the door. He gave a nod. "Maybe you should watch whose bed you crawl into! How was I supposed to know some water peasant would be sleeping in my bed?" He nearly cracked at the peasant comment, but he managed to get through it.

"WATER PEASANT?" She growled as she lunged at him.

* * *

On the other side of the door stood Iroh, Ursa, and Ming. Iroh stood white faced as he heard a crash from the other side. Ursa nearly opened the door and scolded her son for being so rude. And Ming, the poor girl didn't know what to think. She was only in on part of the scheme, and this wasn't part of it.

Another loud crash sounded, then a vase somewhere in the room shattered against the door they were listening at. More shouting and crashing was heard until they were nearly right up against the door with their ears pressed to it to hear more.

It went quiet for a moment, until they heard Zuko shout and the scream from Katara. Then the door ripped open, tumbling all three adults onto the floor in front of the two teens. Katara with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently, while Zuko stood with his arms crossed looking down on them in disappointment.

"Now I know what it feels like from a child's point of view." Iroh whispered to Ursa who began giggling.

"You three have a lot of explaining to do." Zuko frowned.

"Can we do it… over tea?" Iroh asked quietly.

Katara rolled her eyes as Zuko smacked himself in the forehead at his uncle's request. He would never change, and they both knew it.

* * *

A/N: I know I said once school was out I'd be posting more. But honestly, I was so tired from writing all the time that I thought I should take time away from writing. But now I hope to get this story finished at least before mid July anyway. Hope this chapter is alright.

ZAR


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Plot of Old People**

Gran Gran sat in her room staring at a betrothal necklace in her hand. It felt so wrong to go behind her loved one's back like this, but in her heart she knew it was the right thing to do. She sealed the white stone necklace hanging off a silver ribbon into an envelope. She would send it with her son on his next trip, which would be in a few hours. Only two, maybe three, other people knew about it. She knew there would be consequences to her actions, but she was old and she cold play senile if need be. With that thought in mind, she went in search for her husband and son before they left.

* * *

Katara sat at the head of the table with Zuko. Both were waiting for an explanation, and Iroh seemed to be making a huge fuss about his tea not being just right. Finally, after the fourth cup of tea, Katara had enough.

"Just drink the damn tea! I know you're stalling and hoping I forget this whole thing." She snapped.

"Yes, Iroh, due tell what this is all about." Ursa smirked.

"You're not off the hook either, Mother." Zuko said sternly. "I have a feeling you had your hands in this too."

Both Iroh and Ursa bowed their heads in shame. "You caught us." She mumbled. "But how?"

Katara raised her eye brow. "The hemlock."

Iroh frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Simple." Katara smirked evilly. "There was only enough in your system to make you get a slight headache. And after feeling your blood, I realized that you had only just taken the tea that very day. If you had been taking it for as many days as you claimed, you'd have had more than a headache."

"How could you know that?" Ming asked. She had been let in about the hemlock only, and wanted to know.

Zuko gave Katara a look and continued for her. "Because Ozai was receiving daily doses of hemlock in the same amount she found in your blood stream. It made him weak, and gradually took his bending down to an amateur level."

"Who came up with that idea?" Ursa gasped.

"I did. After Zuko had been poisoned in that one village, I grew curious. I got a few people on the inside here, and had them slip it to him a few times a days. You fire benders seem to have a poor sense of smell, because he never caught on. He even thought Azula was the one doing it."

Ursa shook her head sadly. "I still love him. And even though he was a horrible man in the end, that was just cruel."

Zuko, noticing the fire in the water bender's eyes, cut in. "And burning half my face at the age of thirteen wasn't? Terrorizing the other nations just for power wasn't cruel. There was no way to actually beat him at full power, and you know it. Don't blame her because she finally put an end to the mess he made."

Ursa bit back tears. "I…. I know. I'm sorry."

"Yes, I believe we are getting off topic." Iroh intervened.

"Yes, we are." Katara said coolly. "So, tell us. What has the senile old brain come up with this time?"

All eyes turned to the old man in anticipation. He pulled on the collar of his robes nervously. "Well…. Is it getting hot in here…. I uh…."

"Get on with it Uncle." Zuko and Katara snapped.

A great sigh worked its way out. "Fine, I'll tell you." Iroh mumbled.

* * *

Toph was sprawled out on her back in Appa's saddle yet again. She realized being home wasn't what she wanted right now. Her parents had begged for her to stay, but in the end, no one was going to keep the world's greatest earth bender grounded to one spot. At the moment, she and Aang were going to the South Pole to meet up with Pokey and Snoozles. It would be an interesting reunion alright, that she was counting on.

* * *

Hakoda had no idea what his mother had in this envelope. But when she forbid him from opening it, he grew more and more curious. It was taking every ounce of self-control not to tear the envelope open. But he was a grown man, and he could at least deliver it to the person it was intended for. Whether or not he stuck around to take a peek didn't matter. Right?

* * *

Katara and Zuko stared in shock at the old man in front of them. His story was elaborate and farfetched. They wondered if it was all the different teas addling his brain, or if it was old age finally kicking in. Ursa wasn't as innocent as she originally pleaded, and Zuko wasn't sure who to be more mad at.

"So, you tricked me into taking the thrown so the council would pressure me into marriage?" Zuko asked as calmly as he could.

Iroh gave an embarrassed nod. "I did."

Zuko heard a growl coming from Katara, and pushed on. "And you, Mother, have been corresponding with Katara's grandmother plotting her own marriage?"

Ursa blushed. "I…. yes, but…"

"You have no right!" Katara spat. "All of you! Why can't people just leave me alone? I don't want to marry someone I don't love!" She stood up knocking the tea off the table and rushed out of the room.

Ursa noticed the hurt look in Zuko's eyes before he quickly regained his composure. "She's right. You need to butt out and let us choose on our own." He got up and followed after the upset water bender, leaving the three adults to sit in shock at what had just happened.

"Wow." Ming said as she sat back in her chair. "And I thought I was slow sometimes."

Ursa gave a giggle. "Alas, my son's blindness must have been contagious. It seems Princess Katara caught it as well."

"Indeed." Iroh smirked over his tea. "We must find the cure for blindness. I believe I know just the doctor to remedy it."

* * *

A/N: I wanted to put in a little bit about Zuko calming Katara down, but I thought I should wait until I'm a little more awake. I may just do an entire chapter with only those two in it. Possibly a kiss, but I'm not quite sure yet. I guess I'll let my fingers do the thinking for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was very short.

ZAR


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Calming the Ocean**

Zuko didn't have to look far for the irritated water bender. All he had to do was listen for the sound of water crashing into anything and everything it could reach. He stood back and watched cautiously, trying to think of the best course of action.

At the moment, he felt it was safer to remain well out of her line of vision. She stood in a courtyard that had one of the larger ponds in it. Usually only Ozai was ever in this garden, and forbid anyone but servants doing gardening to enter. This particular pond took up most of the courtyard and had its own small waterfall feeding into it.

A jet of water flew inches past his face causing him to duck. "This is going to be dangerous." He groaned to himself.

He waited a few more minutes, gauging her movements. As she brought a particularly large amount of water out of the pond, he jumped forward and blasted a fire ball just close enough to her to startle her. The water dropped as she jumped back, and she whirled on him with anger in her eyes.

"What was that for?" She growled.

Zuko stepped into the courtyard. "Just letting you know I was here." He said taking a stance. "Want to?"

She smiled as she took her own stance. "Bring it Princess!"

* * *

After much persuasion, Zuko had managed to talk Katara into going into the city. He told her it would be good for them to get away from sneaky old men, and that it would cheer some of the villagers up. At the mention of the villagers she took off for her room to change. Zuko had been waiting half an hour for her at the front gate, and he was becoming impatient.

"Agni! How long does it take to change?" He mumbled to himself.

"Oh, about a century for her." Came a sly remark from his left.

"Mudbug!" Zuko smiled. "When did you get here?"

"When you and Sugar Pants were sparring. Twinkle Toes got a letter from Tea Man, and we picked up Snoozles and Pokey on the way."

Zuko frowned. "So I guess we won't be going into the village then."

"Oh no. She's going. I made sure Snoozles is occupied in the kitchens, Pokey is visiting her family, and Twinkle Toes is playing Pai Sho. You got all day."

Zuko smirked. "And what about you? What are you going to do?"

Toph gave a wicked smiled. "Oh…. I have things to do alright. See ya Sparky!"

That did not leave him feeling very safe. When Toph had that smirk on her face, it was never good for him or anyone else. Hopefully, this time it would be pointed at someone else, someone old who devoured tea like it was the last thing in the world he'd drink. Yes, she could point her pranks at Uncle!

Katara rushed up behind him while he was musing of the torture his uncle would be suffering while they were away in the village shopping and rubbing elbow with the villagers.

"Hello…. Zuuuuuko. Are you there?" Katara smiled as he blinked at him.

"Oh, are you ready?" He asked a little embarrassed at zoning out.

"Yes. I got some medical supplies just in case. Sorry I took so long. You won't believe how many times I got lost. It was as if the palace kept shifting and I kept ending up at your room." She said in confusion.

"Damn." Zuko whispered under his breath. It looked like they were the target not Uncle, now he understood why she kept moving her feet while she was talking to him.

"What was that?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I forgot something I wanted to tell you." He said quickly. "I had it on the tip of my tongue too."'

She eyed him cautiously. "Oh, well if it was important, it will come back." She shrugged. "Let's go! I saw a store I want to look at!"

* * *

A/N: I know this is extremely short. These past few months have been a mess. My grandmother ended up in the hospital and it's been a big mess. I actually wanted to have this story done before I started school again, but it doesn't look that way. Hopefully now that I added Toph into the mix I can kick that writer's block and finish it before Tuesday! I also thought about starting another story to try and rid myself of writer's block, but I thought Toph can Kick writer's block in the ass any day! Sorry for the wait and the shortness. ~Zar


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty- Five: Preparing the Fools**

Toph was growing impatient with the entire Zuko and Katara situation. She decided to step in and take over the tea hoarder's position. She was surprised with some of the others offering to help. Sokka, by orders of his Gran Gran, was to push Zuko into making the engagement necklace properly. Aang, to Toph's dismay, even decided to help in a roundabout way, but refused to tell her. And of course, the local pink bouncing ball of energy decided she'd help by introducing Katara to the wonders of being a noble lady.

Toph was actually fearful for Katara when it came to Ty Lee. Who knew what the pink wearing girl would come up with. All Toph could imagine was Katara coming back in a similar outfit, bouncing off the walls screaming about joining the circus. She shuddered at the thought. There was no way Sugar Queen would end up like that. She was brought out of her musings by a familiar set of footsteps.

"It's not that much stuff!" Came the agitated voice of her target.

"Katara! I had to get some of the palace guards to help me carry it!" Zuko said just as agitated. "Why do you need all this stuff right now? All you have to do is tell me or Uncle and we can have it brought to you!"

"And make a servant do something that I am perfectly capable of?" She snapped.

"But…. Look!" He growled. "You have the guards carrying it now, so obviously you aren't capab…."

"Finish that sentence and you'll wake up frozen to the ceiling!" She warned.

Toph took this as her chance to step in before it snowballed out of control. "Hiya Sugar Pants!"

It was instant. Katara threw whatever she had in her arms at Zuko, who let out a shout of surprise and tumbled to the floor. Meanwhile, Toph felt like there was a stampede of hog monkeys headed toward her, before she was crushed in a tight embrace by the formally agitated water bender.

"When did you get here? What have you been up to? I love your letters!" Katara started.

"Sugar Queen, before you run out of air, let me talk." Toph stated. "Sparky, Ya alright over there?"

"Shut up mud bug." He mumbled before storming off with Katara's purchases.

"Hmmm. Looks like you've been holding out on him. Did ya even kiss him yet?"

"Toph!" Katara blushed. "Why are you here anyway? There isn't any trouble is there?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Nah. We just stopped in to see Sparky, and heard you were here. Even brought Snoozles and Pokey."

Katara beamed. "The gang is all back together! We should do something as a group!"

Toph smirked. "Oh, we will. But first, you and I need to find Pokey."

"What for?" Katara asked as she started leading the earth bender to her room.

"Girl talk."

* * *

Zuko was trying to balance the water bender's purchases and open his door at the same time. Why he took her things to his room was beyond him, but he just wanted to lie down and relax. While they were in the village, several of the villages had come up and talked excitedly with her. He grew a little annoyed with a few of the men ogling her, but they stopped when they noticed him.

He would have to find a way to make her stay. His people loved her, and she was great with them. He finally got his door open and felt the packages lift out of his arms.

"Hey! Oh, hi Aang, Sokka." He smiled.

"I didn't know you were a shopper, Zuko." Aang smirked.

"I'm not, these are Katara's." He huffed. "Who needs all this stuff?"

"You can never have too much! You never know when it will come in handy!" Sokka chimed in.

Zuko turned and glared at the warrior. "YOU! You're the reason she bought half of the stuff she bought!"

"Really?" Sokka said grabbing the packages from Aang and running into Zuko's room, emptying the contents on the bed.

"Damn it." Zuko sighed. "I was going to take a nap…. Oh well. So, what have you been up too? How's everything in the South and with Toph's parents?"

Sokka was already stuffing his face, so Aang took that as his cue. "Toph's parents are okay. Her dad is still a little pissed at me. He still thinks I kidnapped her and brain washed her. But her mom keeps talking about babies. I'm only thirteen and a half! I'm too young to have kids!"

Sokka swallowed the mouthful of food with difficulty. "Technically, you're one hundred and thirteen and a half….." He frown at the deadpanned look he got from the other too. "What? It's true!"

Zuko shook his head. "Don't feel bad. Ever since I had to take the throne temporarily, the council has been on me about getting a wife even more. Mother keeps telling them I already have someone in mind, but won't tell me who."

Choking brought their attention back to the water tribe teen. "Seriously? I thought you'd already finding a way to propose." He realized he'd made a mistake. They might see his sister and fire bender's attraction, but apparently they were still blind to it.

"What do you mean?" Zuko growled.

"Well, your…. Uncle or was it your mom?" Aang started.

"It was his mom who told Ty Lee." Sokka cut in. "She said you have a girl now, so we came up to meet this girl. So…. When do we meet her?"

Zuko gave them a blank stare. "What? I don't have a girl! The closest thing to a girl that I have is your sister!"

Both Aang and Sokka smirked, but Zuko was too busy ranting to notice. So, this might take a little more work than usual. Toph was right, it would be a pain in the dirt. Sokka pulled out the envelope his dad had handed him and opened it, better now the ever.

"Hey, Zuko. I want to make an betrothal necklace and I was wondering if you could help me." Sokka pleaded.

"Why do you need my help?" Zuko frowned. "We give rings here."

Sokka smacked his forehead. "Because Ty Lee is from the fire nation. Who better to ask for ideas than you. You can even make one too if you want. I have extras. You want one Aang."

Aang, who was also in on the little plan, accepted. "Sure. Toph might like it as a gift, not a marriage thing!"

Zuko took the white stone on the silver band. "Why is mine white? You got pink and Aang has green."

"Well, we didn't know what color to give you, so we picked white. Kinda like snow." Sokka added as an afterthought.

"How am I supposed to make one if I don't have a girl in mind?" Zuko whined.

"It's just for fun." Aang smiled. "Just pretend it's for a girl. Toph's most likely going to smash this anyway."

"Or just make it for one of your closest girl friends." Sokka winked. "Or your mom…. I guess."

Zuko scowled. "Fine. What do I carve with?"

Sokka puffed out his chest, happy his and his Gran Gran's plan would work. "Here you go. Now, Gran Gran gave me a few extra stones to practice on before we use the real one. These stones are a little bigger though so remember that when you design them."

Aang and Zuko nodded and watch Sokka start. Soon all three were busy carving designs into their stones. Zuko found it oddly relaxing, and even asked for another stone to carve. Aang, annoyed with the tools, ended up earth bending his into an odd shape. Sokka laughed and said it suited Toph anyway. This is what Ursa and Iroh walked in on when they were looking for Zuko. But they didn't have the heart to drag him away for a council meeting, leaving Iroh to take the seat again.

* * *

Katara was happy. She got to spend time with her adopted little sister and her soon to be sister-in-law. Ty Lee had told her Sokka had something big he needed help with from Zuko, and that's why they had come. The only thing Katara could think of would be the necklace he'd be making for the bouncy girl.

"Is everything alright back home Ty Lee?" She asked. "The bending training and all?"

Ty Lee beamed. "Yes! I even taught a few of them what I taught you and Toph to help them bend better. What about you and Zuko? "

"Don't waste your time Pokey. They're still idiots." Toph stated.

"Excuse me?" Katara growled offended by the comment.

"You're excused. We can't all come away from Snoozles unscathed. And you did spend the most time with him, so it's only fair that his idiocy wore off on you." Toph smirked.

"Hey!" Both Ty Lee and Katara yelled.

"Why are Zuko and I idiots anyway?" Katara huffed.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Come on! Everyone knows it. You two are just pretending!"

"Pretending to what?" Katara hissed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't worry about it." Ty Lee beamed. "We have costumes to make!"

"What?" Toph asked in confusion. "What for?"

Ty Lee bounced up and down excitedly. "Tomorrow is the Founders Fire Day Festival! Every year the people dress in costume and masks and celebrate our first fire bending masters!"

Katara raised an eye brow. "So, you celebrate the dragons?"

Ty Lee stopped. "Huh? No, Agni and his wife silly! Why would we celebrate dragons?"

"Because dragons were the first fire benders." Toph stated as it was common knowledge. "The first earth benders were badger moles. Airbenders were the bison…. I don't know about the water benders…."

Katara frowned. "I think it was the coi fish. I'd have to ask Gran Gran. All our things were destroyed during the invasions."

Ty Lee sat quietly as the two told her about the first benders. "That's it! Since everyone else will be celebrating Agne and his wife, we'll celebrate the dragons!"

Katara giggled. "What about the boys? Who will make their costumes?"

Toph winked. "That's easy. We design them, and give them to Ursa."

"OOOH! But we can't design our own boyfriend's costume! It has to be a surprise." Ty Lee cheered.

"Um… I don't have…."

"You would have gone with Sparky anyway, so drop it!" Toph said straight faced, unlike Ty Lee who fell over giggling.

Katara growled under her breath. She really wanted to make Zuko's costume. She already had the perfect idea. "Fine."

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry. I got a trojan last semester that demolished my computer twice. Once before I had it repaired and then a week after it was "repaired" I wasted a lt of money and the never completely fixed it. I lost everything. I had to rewrite all my class work and just finally got things up to date when I checked in and realized it had been so long. I have a small break coming up and hope to get this done by then. I said HOPE, so long as nothing interrupts me anyway. Hope you enjoyed this. I had to reread the story on ff since it was eated by the virus on my computer. Hopefully this chapter fits in. Let me know.

Zar


End file.
